Lies About Us
by ButterflyEyes24
Summary: Cole&Phoebe...Phoebe has an affair as a teen and ends up pregnant. In Depth Summary Inside
1. Introduction

A little insight

**A little insight**

**So When Phoebe & Cole were Teens they were madly in love however Phoebe cheated on Cole with a College Professor, this broke his heart when he found out. He had tried really hard to be with phoebe and she did that to him and to make matters worse she became pregnant but by that time Cole was a distant memory and the professor was secretly there for her. Her relationship with the professor didn't last long as he soon started to prey over new young girls. He supports her and his child. So 8 Years on when a certain someone resurfaces and the professor is threatening to take full custody of her child. What Man in her life do they belong to? **

Jason walked into the house; he was a highly respected Professor with an covert hunger for young female students. Phoebe had once been one of them.  
"Mommy" Misha called out as she ran out under her father, Phoebe smiled at her daughter

"Hey baby how was your weekend" she asked giving her a hug, the 8 year old babbled on and Phoebe didn't miss Jason's stare in her direction.

"Yes" she asked him courteously, his brows furrowed into frown

"You never told me that you was thinking of moving" he then said,

"Misha told me" he explained, she sighed. Jason Dean was a very closed and narrow minded person but still he managed to seduce her all those many years ago. She looked at him she appreciated everything he did for her and Misha. He did his part as a father and supported them. However because their affair had taken place while she was still a student, she could never admit the father of her baby to anyone at the time because he had told her he would loose his job, instead he offered to support them and be there for them. She accepted this but their relationship ended shortly after.

She gave birth to Misha and he has her most weekends. When she found out he was married she had been so hurt, she felt used and cheapened by their fling and her naivety. However he had this compelling power over her that she could not break, he controlled many aspects of her life, even though the house she lived in she paid for and maintained he still had great input on its location, misha's schooling, even down to the men she chose to date he would have to have his own input on them. She felt almost trapped by him but she had grown to know his ways, the way he thought and reacted. If anything she knew him better because he had exposed so much of himself to her over the years.

She cleared her throat and stood up from the Italian sofa she had recently bought.  
"Yes I was thinking that's all" she told him simply, Misha was still at her side

"Mommy I wanna come down to the set with you" Misha asked  
"Mimi go upstairs and get ready for bed ok we'll talk later" she told her, Misha's moaned but got her bag and ran upstairs. Jason stood there in his expensive blazer and trousers, his arms crossed over his chest looking at her with interest. She looked at him seeing that the years were starting to catch up with him, he had lines creased into his forehead and he had put on a bit or weight in the form of love handles.

"So when were you going to tell me" he asked her

"I was only thinking I wasn't sure it was just an idea" she told him simply, he stared seriously at her

"You want to take her away from me" he suddenly then said, Phoebe looked at him in disbelief he was just too quick to assume things. She yawned it was getting late and she had to be up early to film the show tomorrow  
"Look Jason I was only thinking about it and I am not trying to take Misha away from you I was simply in need of a new location that is all, she is still your daughter, I doubt I will be moving but even if I was it is not your decision to make understand. Now its getting late so if wouldn't mind leaving so I can put Misha to sleep" she told him coolly and controlled, he frowned and he turned on his heels

"Oh I could put you to sleep sweetheart" he smirked; she rolled her eyes and pointed at the door. For some reason she got the feeling that Jason's reason for his controlling ways were more than that of the welfare of his child.

Even if she wanted to move he wouldn't let her, they may not have known each other intimately anymore but she was still his. She was just a girl she hardly knows what's she doing that's why she needed him even if she didn't want to acknowledge how much she needed him. There were just things he wouldn't allow her to do and moving was one of them. From the first moment he set eyes on her in the English corridor, he knew that he had to sample her; at first she had been uninterested and dismissive of his attempts. He wore her down, she started to flirt with him and throw him suggestive glances, they played this game of cat and mouse until one night he offered after school sessions at his place. Like he did to all his able students. From then their after school sessions became heated sex trysts.

She was insatiable for such a young person she excited him to no end. He didn't care for her boyfriend and he guessed she didn't both as she slept with him willingly and came back for more. When she told him of her pregnancy he was at a loss of what to do when this situation occurred he had normally told the girls to abort the baby, but with her for some reason he wanted that connection. A child was a life time bond that he wanted with her plus she was not willing to abort the baby. She ended it with him saying that they should be their for child and nothing more. He would not lie he had been deeply disappointed at her change in heart but she was young and he was married so he allowed her the satisfaction of knowing that he could have her at his will was enough for him.

He watched her silently grow into a beautiful woman, men dropped at her feet, she was everything a man could have wanted but they wouldn't have her no one would.

In New York

"I don't know shell I think I need a change in scenery" he told his secretary as he leaned back in his seat and smiled to himself, she smiled at him, they were quite close for a boss and secretary they had a nice friendship non sexual. Cole looked around and then back at her

"So what do you think"  
"Back to San Francisco" she concluded,

"Lets call it a holiday"  
"When do you plan to be back for" she asked him, he shrugged, his business more or less ran itself he had grafted for a couple of years to get it at the point it was at today so he was entitled to a break. He had a building in San Francisco so he could still check on his business if any problems did occur.

"Care to join me" he asked her playfully, she smiled at him and got up  
"No Mr Turner I think ill leave you to cause your own trouble" she told him and left his office. He leant back again and looked out at the amazing skyline he had from his office view.

"Well looks like we have a break to prepare for" he told himself

"And Cut" Elise instantly bombarded her, as she walked off of the set, normally she would talk to her guests after the show and stuff but she really wasn't in the mood today.  
"I get it ok, I can't do it not this Thursday, yes ill be attending the party with my daughter" she answered the quick fired questions. She looked at the time; she had to go pick up Misha from school. She quickly exited signing a few autographs on her way out. Once she reached her car she sighed with relief she loved what she did but it could really be so full on in the worst of times. She drove to the school and picked Misha up. Misha entered the car looking upset and angry  
"What's wrong Mimi" she asked her as she started to drive, she was quiet for a moment  
"Mrs Elkins shouted at me" she told her

"Why what did you do"  
"Nothing" she said simply, she looked at her daughter and then back at the road

"Well if you didn't do nothing then you wont mind your dad going in to discuss it with her" she then said

"I'm not scared of Dad" she told her defiantly, she started to laugh at her daughter who reminded her of herself

"That makes two of us" she told her, they reached their home and entered to see Jason there waiting for them. She couldn't prevent his invasion as he cut himself a version of the key and even when she tried to change the locks she suggested that once again she did not want him to see Misha in front of her this upset her daughter rand she was forced to leave him with his key. Misha ran to her father who looked down at her with a very stern look  
"What's wrong with you" Phoebe then asked as she dropped her keys on the centre table and walked past him.  
"I got a call from the school saying that Misha was being disruptive in class" He told her visibly angry. She sighed

"Baby" she turned to Misha, who tried to go up the stairs to avoid this

"Mrs Elkins was mean to me, she said my work wasn't good" she told her,  
"Then it probably wasn't" Jason told his daughter, Phoebe looked at him "  
"I tried really hard dad" Misha told him  
"Misha you don't prove your point by distracting everyone understand you was bad" He told her  
"Ok I don't see why her teachers being so sensitive but honey next time just grit your teeth and tell me or your dad if you have a problem ok" she told her, Jason turned and looked at her in disbelief

"Yes mommy, can I go upstairs now" she asked and she nodded,

"MISHA" Jason shouted after her she stopped on the stairs and looked at her father  
"Let her go" Phoebe then told him, Misha disappeared up the stairs.  
"Now why would you do that" Jason asked her angrily, she looked at him and shook her head

"What's wrong with you Shes just a baby, of course she's going to be upset if a teacher says that to her, I don't blame her for making her life hell for a bit "

" She is not a baby she is a young woman, and that school provides her with all the tools she will need to succeed in the future if she's being defiant and boisterous how do you expect the teachers to cope she will be expelled phoebe you cannot let her go"  
"Jason"

"Yes"  
"Shut up" he looked at her furiously

"Phoebe you have to handle her better otherwise she will just spi"  
"She's 8 not 18 she is not going to go crazy and start ripping the school apart" phoebe told him and laughed at his extremity, Jason was a good father but he failed to realise she was still just a little girl. He was so hard and stern with her, it was all about work and appearance to him and he was teaching their daughter the same he wouldn't even allow her to call him daddy because it was too babyish and it didn't sound good for a young sophisticated lady she was going to become.

"Phoebe I will handle these sort of situations from now on because it is clear that you will just let her get away with it" He told her, she rolled her eyes and became angry  
"How I want to handle my daughter is my business all you have to do is make sure you maintain your side of the deal and we will all be fine" she told him angrily. He blinked and uncrossed his arms stalking towards her

"Misha is mine too and I want the best for her" he told her

"I know that but shouting at her every time she does something wrong instead of just talking to her about it is not going to help her in anyway" she told him

"Discipline is obviously a concept you was never familiar with" he told her, she sighed and walked away from

"Jason, Misha is fine as she is ok just stop trying to mould her into something she's not" because it was true on his half, he muttered something

"Phoebe I have a lecture we will talk about this later" he told her firmly like she was the child, she scowled at him "  
"How olds this one" she shot at him out of annoyance, he frowned and walked out of the house.  
She regained her composure, how she allowed herself to get into this situation was beyond her. Her sisters had warned him but she didn't want to listen she was too infatuated with the older man. Phoebe ran her fingers through her hair. Moving didn't seem like a bad idea.

"So same time professor" the red head girl looked at him from across the bed, he smiled a toothy grin at her

"Yes and ill be sure to pay extra attention to your paper" he winked and she smiled and kissed him all the way down to his dick sucking on it softly, he groaned and enjoyed the pleasures of being a college professor to no end.

"Well your penthouse suit is all set up for you Cole and ill make sure to call you if anything happens oh and you will be attending the Socialites party and all your necessary files and documents are all already being flown to the san Francisco building." He half listened to Michelle as he packed his suitcase.

"Shell just stop talking for a bit" he instructed her

"Cole you have"

"What did I say" he repeated, she turned up her nose at him and walked around his suitcase and too the door

"Have a nice trip" she told him, he waved to her and saw the car outside ready to take him to the airport. A party sounded good he thought. He entered the car and the driver drove.

First chapter Hows everyone feeling about this story so far

Review and tell me whats on your mind.


	2. Faces

"Catherine will you be attending with me" Jason asked his wife, she looked up from her mirror and looked at him

"Catherine will you be attending with me" Jason asked his wife, she looked up from her mirror and looked at him  
"Yes I will be unless you have another date" she said, Jason cringed then he moved to behind her rubbing her shoulders

"You are my only date" he said as smoothly as possible, she laughed

"Is that the best you can come up with"  
"Are we going" he said annoyed with her comment, she smiled and extended her arm to him

"How do I look" the little girl asked

"Beautiful honey" Phoebe told her daughter who twirled in every direction. She applied the last of her make up and took one last look at herself, she smiled to herself.

"Come on you, the limos downstairs" she said to an already up Misha. They walked out to the limo where they were greeted by Georgio their driver. Misha already jumped inside

"Miss Halliwell you look a vision" he complimented her

"Thank Georgio do you know who will be attending tonight, anyone interesting" she joked as she stepped in the car and he closed the door and got in the drivers seat.  
"Have the rich and famous ever been interesting" he asked her, she laughed and they drove to the party. Phoebe didn't mind her life it suited her, she got to go to parties and meet all sorts of people and she did that as it was every day on her show and column, she helped people and she still had time to spend with her daughter. However Jason loved to think he was the reason for her success in everything and anything. The pulled up to the party that was zooming with photographers and paparazzi she didn't actually think the party was such a big deal, it was more of a social event for people to make connects she was simply attending because she had been invited by its host.

"Ooo Mommy look that woman has feathers" Phoebe laughed at her daughters interpretation of the woman's outfit that looked very much like a bird suit. Georgio grinned as the stepped out the limo and walked into the great hall.  
"Now remember to stay with me ok" Phoebe told Misha who nodded and held her hand. Misha then came closer to her leg

"There's a lot of people" she whispered, phoebe smiled and walked over to Elise who was more than happy to see her  
"Phoebe you look amazing and I see you bought your little princess with you" she then said, phoebe looked at the happy woman which was unusual for her.  
"Thank you" she looked around the room seeing the same familiar faces talking and laughing in there groups. A hand touched her bare shoulder and she turned  
"Miss Halliwell you grace us with your presence" Jeremy smiled at her, he had been on her case for a while now she wasn't really all that into him but he was nice to flirt with. There was nothing wrong with him he just wasn't her type he was too collected for her

"Looks like it how are you" she asked him,  
"Im fine, I don't need to ask because I can see exactly how fine you are" he tried so hard she thought, corny. Misha tugged on her leg

"Mommy im going to go get a drink over there" she pointed  
"Ok come straight back ok" she told her, the little girl went off in that direction

"Phoebe so are you alone tonight" he asked her looking at her suggestively, she ignored it

"Yes and you" she asked him, he took her hand  
"Well not that I've found you" she smiled even though she felt like laughing at his lame attempt.

"Dance" he asked her, she accepted his offer and danced with him.

Misha got her drink and saw her dad, she walked up to him and he turned and smiled at her

"What are you doing here" he asked

"I'm mommies date" she told him, Catherine looked down at her and smiled at her, she looked back at her dad

"Where is your mother" he asked scanning the room for her, She couldn't see her at that second

"I don't know she was just over there, ill talk to you in a minute ok daddy" he gave her a look  
"Dad" she corrected and left them.

She saw her mommy dancing with some man, she bumped into something. She looked up to see a man looking down at her with a nice smile on his face

"Im so sorry don't be mad" she quickly said, the man looked at her and laughed

"Now why would I be mad when a pretty little girl like you bumps into me" he said, she smiled and he bent down to her height

"Are you ok would you like me to get you another drink" he asked her, she shook her head  
"Yes please" she told him, he nodded and then  
"Ok wait here ok ill go back and get you a fresh one" he went back and returned with a drink, handing it to her

"Here you go cutie" she smiled, she liked his smile.

Phoebe saw Misha talking to a man but she couldn't see his face because his back was turned, she excused herself from Jermies dance and moved towards them  
"Umm Misha Honey what"  
"Mommy" she then said when she saw her, Phoebe looked down at her  
"Oh I hope she hasn't been causing you any trouble" she said without looking at the stranger  
"Now what have I told you about talking to strangers" phoebe asked her  
"Sorry" Misha then said holding onto her hand  
"She hasn't been any trouble but I cant say the same for her mother" Phoebe froze, she knew that voice even if it had been forever since hearing it. The Lazy cool melody that was his voice passed through her, she dared her eyes to look at the stranger. She looked up into the bright blue eyes that had captured her heart all those years ago. He was smiling showing his pearly white teeth that gleamed off his tanned skin, his features had developed a lot more from the last time she seen him, he used to be good looking he was now dangerously handsome, he was clean shaven making his skin appear smooth and soft. His hair was the same, the same mass of black curls. She snapped back to reality and tried to recover from the scene she was in  
"Now there's a face you don't see everyday" she attempted every effort to remain cool and collected in front of him, but if he kept on smiling like he was she would go mad. He looked at Misha and then back to her  
"I guess not… how are you" he asked her, she smiled at him  
"I'm fine what about you" she asked him he nodded the boyish glint sparkling in his eyes.  
"So" she started but couldn't take her eyes off of him,  
"So"  
"Phoebe there you are" Jason tyrant voice came from behind her,  
"Mommy dad was looking for you" Misha then told her, she bit her lip and looked at Cole who looked at Jason. She expected him to become angry or say something but he didn't he looked at Misha then bent down to her

"You owe me a dance" he told her and she giggled he got up and winked at Phoebe  
"Ill see you around is it Mrs Dean or Halliwell" he asked calmly, Jason's eyes bulged out of his head,  
"Miss Halliwell" she repeated with finality. He nodded and acknowledged Jason's presence and walked away. Phoebe felt like screaming on the inside. When did he become so damn hot he had always been but he just now right then took it to another level.

Jason looked at Phoebe she was actually pinking, Misha as well. Who was that his face looked familiar but he couldn't place it, he seemed to know who he was. He looked at a gushing Misha  
"Misha who was that man"  
"A really nice man" Misha confirmed with a huge smile,

"Phoebe" he asked her again, she snapped back to reality  
"That was Cole…Cole Turner" she repeated with a breath, she stared out after him and then looked back at him,  
"Is it all coming back to you now" she asked and walked off with Misha. Jason became jealous both the women in his life had just blushed under the Influence of another man not any man her ex, the kid had giving him a beating he would never forget after finding out his precious girlfriend was fucking him. Misha was defiantly taken by the him. He decided to mark his territory just in case he got any ideas.

Wow Cole thought…Wow she looked Wow. He poured himself a drink and ran his hand through his hair. She looked really good, she was definitely a woman he could tell by the way she carried herself, she had not even looked at him when she came over and he didn't miss the shock on her face when she realised who he was. He couldn't believe when she walked up to the little girl, she was beautiful they both were. A familiar feeling rose in him as he remembered their painful history. They had acted like complete adults he smiled to himself he couldn't help it. Phoebe had taken his breath away for the second time in his lifetime. She had a baby with that man. he sipped his drink, he couldn't believe that. silent hate lingered .

"Don't go back there" he told himself, it had taken him a whole summer and more of girls, girls & more girls to get over her and what she did to him and he wasn't about to throw himself back in the gutter.

"Mr Turner" he turned around and saw that perverted old man, what did the students even see in him, he looked like an old man without grace and slightly fat with his love handles and thinning hair. Cole nodded again in acknowledgment  
"Yes Mr Dean what can I do for you" Cole asked him, the older man looked at him and began to speak  
"I suggest that you don't talk to little girls you don't know" he told him, Cole sensed a bit of threat in that statement

"& I Suggest that you don't fuck every little girl in your class" he told him with absolute calm and power. The old man stared him down  
"Phoebe is happy with me & Misha" he suddenly said, Cole looked at him and felt like laughing did he really think he was here to steal them. Fool.  
"You old fool, if she was happy with you why hasn't her last name changed and from what I can see your over exaggerating she bumped into me I was simply being friendly I had no idea she was your child it was mere coincidence" he told him smoothly, his look tightened on him  
"Just keep out of my way Turner" he spoke and left him, Cole laughed the guy was nuts. What was phoebe doing with such a person? From what he remembered she was fun loving, playful, caring person every inch defiant but without a doubt incredible. He looked across the room and saw her laughing with some people. Wow came to mind again.

"I think I should escort you home" Jason then said to Phoebe,  
"No thanks Georgio is outside go your wife is waiting" she told him and turned, Phoebe walked towards the Limo with Jason following

"Jason" she called without looking back to know he was following her,  
"Im going" he then said in annoyance of her rejection, Phoebe smiled to herself at least he was getting the hint. She sat in the Limo and Misha had instantly fallen asleep.

"So how was it meet anyone interesting" Georgio asked her

"Very interesting" she told him looking out the window, she had not dared to look for after their encounter, she didn't want too seem she didn't even know what she didn't want to seem but she didn't want to seem like it. He looked better than ever, it was like he just jumped out of a magazine and right into her view. He had been so nice and Misha was definitely in awe of him. He recognised Jason and what should have been an awkward moment wasn't one at all. What was he doing here, was he back to stay, what was he doing with himself. She sighed she had hurt him unnecessarily and they never got their closure, he cut off from her and that was that.

Flashback

"_Cole im sorry would you please just talk to me" Phoebe pleaded with him, he sat in his car his hands on the steering wheel with a deadly look in his eyes, she sat down and didn't say anything, she had to tell him she was falling in love with Jason it wasn't that she didn't love him anymore she just felt herself going more towards Jason than him. She looked at him and her heart crumbled how could she do this to him, he was perfect for her, they were so close, he become a one girl guy because of her and she loved him even more. He then turned and looked at her _

"_Why" he asked her, she looked down  
"I don't know, it just, it just happened baby I never wanted to hurt you" she wanted him to believe her so bad _

"_YOU DIDN'T WANT TO HURT ME SO YOU FUCK YOUR TEACHER THANKS PHOEBE REALLY THANKS" _

"_IT WASN'T LIKE THAT" _

"_WHAT WAS IT LIKE, DID HE SEDUCE YOU, DID HE FORCE YOU, OR DID YOU JUST JUMP ON HIS DICK AS SOON AS HIS FINGERS SNAPPED" he shouted his words hurt and tears rolled own out of her eyes _

"_That's what I thought, your just a stupid girl" he told her nastily  
"IM NOT STUPID JUST BECAUSE I SLEPT WITH HIM, YOUR JUST UPSET BECAUSE HE SATISFIED ME" she spat at him, he grabbed her and looked her dead in the eye _

"_Your picking that perverted teacher over me, Phoebe what did I do to you, I thought you loved me…just get away from me and run back to your sugar daddy" he told her letting her go not sure of what he would do if he continued on like this with her. Phoebe was crying she didn't want it not like this, she looked at him.  
"GET AWAY FROM ME" he screamed at her, she stared at him,  
"Please Leave me alone don't you owe me that much" he asked her, she started to take off the ring and bracelet he had bought her for their anniversary. She leaned over and placed them in his hands, he looked at her, anger in his eyes, there lips nearly touching. Before she knew what was happening they were kissing each other hungrily, forcefully, they moved to the back seat of his car, he climbed on top of her and they made love in anger, pain, hurt, regret, and love. When they had finished he got up and left her in the car, he looked almost disgusted with himself he turned and looked at her _

"_Was it really that easy for him" his voice was strained and he walked away from her and out of her life_

"_Cole I love him" she told him sadly _

_She found out she was pregnant a month later but he had gone to New York for the summer. At the end of the summer she heard he would not be returning, not a phone call nothing but it had broken her heart all the same. She had hoped they could work things though; Jason wasn't interested in her now she was pregnant and he was more worried about his reputation than anything. Amplifying what a mistake she had made, 17 and pregnant. She missed him so much that summer and desperately wanted to contact him she even considered going to New York to look for him. She never did and she never heard from him again. _

Phoebe looked at Misha who was asleep in her lap; she put her head back, what had she done. She stroked her daughter's hair softly. How could she have been so dumb? She tried to deny it when she held her in the hospital room; even she had to face reality as she watched her baby grow up. Jason was just over the moon when she gave birth she was thankful for his presence because sisters had defiantly been more than disappointed in her choice of men especially Prue, Grams had been understanding but still the same as the piper and Prue.

"You was day dreaming phoebe" Georgio chuckled from outside, she looked at where she was, she was home she got out of the car and picked up a sleeping Misha in her arms

"Thank you, have a good night" she told him, he smiled and drove away.

"Mmm Night mommy" Misha sleepily said as phoebe put her in her pyjamas and into bed. She kissed her forehead and the little blue eyes smiled at her

"Night sweetie" she turned the light off and went to her own room. She got undressed and slipped into one of her camisoles and climbed into bed. 25 years old, with an 8 year old and a controlling father. She closed her eyes and was surprised with the face that hid behind her lids.

Few weeks

"Phoebe I want custody of Misha" Jason then announced, Phoebe almost choked on her food, she looked at him  
"Mimi could you go upstairs please" Misha cleared her plate and did as she as told,  
"Excuse you"  
"I want custody of Misha"

"Why & exactly where do you get off saying that in front of her" Phoebe looked at him angrily, how dare he, he was always trying to make out like she was in capable of looking after her own child. Forever trying to undermine her and forever trying to control her every move. Now he wanted Custody  
"Yes Phoebe I think she will be better off with me" Jason replied smugly  
"I DON'T THINK SO" she replied loudly

"Phoebe I hate only having to see her on the weekends and then the times when you plan things that you refuse to let me be involved, in my time with her, its not fair… and I think she needs more of steady environment I mean your always out of town, or taking her to your illustrious parties where kids shouldn't even be unnecessary holidays during school terms Phoebe you may be being the fun parent but its not what MY daughter needs" Phoebe became so enraged by his comment, she stood up and cleared her plate and tried to calm herself down.  
"Misha is my daughter, I don't take up your time on the weekends and that was our agreement you could have her on the weekends, I always make sure that Misha is in a safe place do you really think I would put her at risk. Jason you're becoming ridiculous with old age. You can not have Misha." She told him, he stood up his brows forming a deep frown in her direction  
"Phoebe your young, I could give Misha a good home"

"She has a perfect home right here"  
"I want my daughter with me all the time not just when you say"

"Oh and how are you going to that are you finally going to admit, your addiction to young girls"

"Phoebe what happened between me and you and I know your still hurt from"

"Get over yourself, I simply mean that are you going to admit to everyone you got me pregnant when I was just 17 because I can really see that going down well with the judge" she threatened him, he stepped closer to her

"I pay for her school and I support you"  
"I don't need your support and I can pay for her school" Phoebe told him, she could manage just fine without him..  
"Phoebe I want my daughter"  
"& Your wife" she yelled  
"That's right your wife will she want your child in her house 24/7 I know she cant even handle the weekends"  
"She will have to because im taking her Phoebe"  
"No your not" Phoebe told him he gave her a stern look as if she was a child

"You're not taking my baby" she told him definitely, she stormed out of the dining room.

She was really sexy when she was angry, the fire in her eyes, he shrugged this off, he wanted his daughter. He had come to realise that Phoebe had not accepted him in their daughter's life the way he had wanted her to. He had hoped that once they were so closely linked that their romance would re kindle and she would be his mistress but she has been anything but that and he needed to do what was best for his daughter. He kept remembering how flushed Misha was when Turner talked to her. His daughter shouldn't be around such people and phoebe was being a bad parent for even taking her to such a prestigious party with alcohol and possibly drugs it was absurd. He followed her out to the large front room, she was throwing a tantrum he thought, she glared at him  
"Just get out of my house" she simply said he was shocked for a moment then he laughed

"Sorry dear, did I upset you" he asked as he sat down next to her, she didn't answer

"I said get of my house, I will not ask you again Jason" she told him, he looked at her in disbelief

"Phoebe I want"

"Yeah I know what's best for Misha but I cant help but think that your just trying to get one over on me so that we can play your lets control phoebe's life game"  
"Now leave" she finished, he got up and looked down at her

"I will pick Misha up at 5 tomorrow understood" he told her in teacher's voice

"Don't talk to me in that tone of voice I am not a child" she snapped at him  
"5 o clock Phoebe, no excuses"  
"Leave" her voice held no emotion not even anger anymore he turned and left the front room he went upstairs to say goodbye to Misha.  
"Are you going now" she asked looking up from her toys  
"Yes and how would you like to come live with me and Catherine some day" he asked her, she looked at him  
"What about mommy" she asked

"She can visit anytime she wants" he smiled at her, she shrugged her shoulders and went back to playing with her toys

"Can I have a kiss" he asked her, she got up and kissed his cheek  
"Bye" she told him  
"Bye" he walked downstairs, he would gain custody some way or another, Phoebe has had her time.

End Of The Chapter

Whats Phoebe Going To Do Now With Jason On Her Case

What Was Couldn't She Deny??


	3. Coming To Terms

"Pheebs I think If Jason is serious which it sounds like he is then you need to think of something" Paige then told her, she sighed and looked over her agenda for the day

"Pheebs I think If Jason is serious which it sounds like he is then you need to think of something" Paige then told her, she sighed and looked over her agenda for the day  
"There is no way in hell he is taking her away from me" she said, Jason had been pressing with this custody thing for a couple of weeks now and now he was fully filing for it and she couldn't believe it.

"Phoebe, if you don't mind me asking" Paige started then stopped, she looked at her irritated by her presence

"What make my day somewhat worse" she almost shouted at her  
"Do you think Jason is doing this to get you back"  
"That was so long ago it wouldn't even make sense if he was, I don't have feelings for him anymore and I what I did have was nothing more than teen infatuation so he should get over it." Phoebe slammed the papers on the desk and got up "  
"Cancel all my appointments and the screening" she shouted as she left her office.

Jason was left reeling from Phoebe's revelation; he looked down at the birth certificate for Misha. This wasn't even possible. He smashed his fists down causing the pencils too fall out of the jar onto the floor

"Nice office, how many on the desk" was her leaving statement, did she think she had won, this didn't mean anything, she was supposed to put his name down even though the circumstances were against him. He stared hard and sat down in his chair. How could she. How could she. He felt his body tremble, he wanted his daughter and he wouldn't be able to get her as easily as he thought.

Cole was reading the paper and drinking some hot chocolate, San Francisco had been nice to over the last couple weeks, and he didn't get much trouble from work and did as he pleased and he was more than happy to do just that. He sipped his drink and looked up as he heard some noise coming from the further end of the shop; he looked he saw a woman visible angry arguing with the bus boy that was making every effort to calm her down. He looked she was wearing sun glasses, white long top, skinny jeans & small heels. He watched the scene and the woman gave up in annoyance she turned and looked not in his direction but straight through him, it was her knew it immediately; she began to walk towards the exit. He hesitated on what he should do.

It just wasn't her day today, she felt like screaming, something tapped her shoulder, she turned to snap at the person who dared to bother her in this mood and if it was a fan she swore she would strike fear. She caught her tongue as she looked at the handsome man in front of her, everything went blank. What should she say, had he seen her acting like such a bitch?. She took a deep breath and became an actor

"Hello again" she was calm on the outside, he didn't say anything he looked at her, thank god she had sunglasses on so he couldn't see her staring at him.

"Hey you ok" he asked, why was he being so friendly?

"Its not the best of days but im ok, still in town I see" she replied he pointed towards the area where he must have been sitting, she didn't know whether or not she should go but she decided that her day couldn't get any worse if he wanted to say how much he hated her for everything. They sat down and he sipped his drink with his eyes very much on her.

Now she appeared to be calmer than when he had seen her 10 minutes ago, however he also knew that Phoebe was always one for keeping up appearances. He didn't really know what he was supposed to say to her, hello and are you ok was about all he had. Anything else would lead to that conversation he didn't want to have.  
"So do you normally grill the bus boys around here" he asked lightly, a small smile appeared on her face

"Im a really nice person you know" she told him, as if she was trying to convince herself, he smiled  
"I don't doubt it, so what are you doing"  
"I was just going to go home and relax" she told him simply,

"Where's your daughter" he asked her

"At her fathers place, he has her on weekends" she explained, that hit him a little harder than he thought, it was a legitimate child

"Oh…your not with him" he must of sounded so dumb asking that,  
"No I am not, not for a long time now" she told him, they were leading in that direction he thought.  
"Hows your sisters" he asked; he saw her fiddling with her fingers before she answered

"They're fine, how's New York" she asked him  
"Well im here so I think that answers it"

"It was enough to keep you away" she said quickly, he looked at her

"What do you do" she asked straight after not giving him a chance to reply.

"I own my own law firm; I have a building here in San Francisco & New York"

"Turner Chance" she asked then he nodded then he smiled she knew of him maybe.  
"Interesting suit and tie type wasn't exactly what I had you down for" she told him,

"Trust me it wasn't in my plans either but for some reason it felt right you know people change" he told her not realising how serious that comment could be taken if they were talking about something different.

"Yeah," she paused then her phone started to go off, he looked at her, she looked at the number

"Umm I have to go, how long are you here for" she asked him quickly, busy woman he thought  
"Not sure yet, until I get board" he told her, she smiled he couldn't see her eyes because of the dark shades. She started to write something on the table cloth and passed it across the table to him  
"Well give me a call sometime" he was shocked by this proposal  
"So we can catch up" she was about to say something

"I will don't worry" he told her softly, she smiled again and turned to leave the shop then stopped and looked at him  
"Its really good to see you again" the grin that spread across his face made him feel dumb but he couldn't help it.  
"You too" was all he could say before she left he saw her enter her car and drive away. He looked at the number, did she really expect him to call her or was she just being polite. He entered t he number into his phone then left it. Hopefully he would see her again , but seeing as this seemed to be a coffee shop she went to, he was sure he would. _Your have to talk about it eventually._

Phoebe walked into the manor, she walked through before she was caught off guard by her nephew running past

"HI aunt phoebe" he said quickly as he ran outside, Phoebe opened up the kitchen too see Prue & Piper , they turned and Prue smirked

"& What do we oh the pleasure" she asked her, she rolled her eyes at ther sister, she made it out like she never came round. She was just busy that's all.  
"You never guess who's in town" Phoebe decided to make this the subject, she sat down at the table.

"Who"  
"Guess" phoebe played, Prue sighed

"Phoebe, you don't actually expect us to guess what's going through your head do you" Piper asked, Phoebe sighed and pulled a face at her sisters

"Cole Turner" she said,  
"As Ex" Piper then asked, she nodded piper shot her a look and she ignored it

"So the bad boy extraordinaire is back" Prue commented  
"Misha bumped into him and it all went from there, infact ive just had a nice little chat with him" Phoebe then said, Prue smirked

"Pheebs you cheated on him a nice little chat doesn't sound like him, I mean he was hot headed and"  
"He's was really nice to me" Phoebe then cut her sister of , Piper was still giving her the eye

"So have you"  
"No" Phoebe didn't even need Prue to finish  
"So hes seen Misha" Piper then confirmed

"Yeah" she said, slight regret moving into her voice.  
"Jason must be thrilled did he see him"  
"Yeah"  
"He did beat the crap out of him right" Prue then recapped, phoebe threw her sister a glance of complete disbelief.

"Ok I regret bringing up, new subject" she then said

"Oh no I want to talk about Mr Turner, I hear he is very successful in his business" Prue then said

"He looks good as well" Prue then commented

"Ok stop it I get it ok" phoebe then said to a laughing Prue who walked out of the room satisfied.

Piper continued to look at her baby sister who was making every effort not to look in her direction.

"_Pheebs whatever it is, you know it will be ok" Piper tried to encourage her sister to come out of her room, she had just had her baby girl and she had plunged into depression. She wasn't eating or talking to anyone she would cry all day and didn't even want to look at Misha. Phoebe was in her bed still not responding _

"_Would you leave me alone how many fucking times will I tell you lot to LEAVE ME ALONE" she replied annoyed and tired. Piper looked at her, she wasn't herself she didn't know what was wrong with her, everything was as bad as it could have been, and Jason had kept his word and was still there for her at the birth. She had a healthy little girl. She was confused as to what could have brought this on. When she had Wyatt and Chris she didn't feel depressed. Far from it._

"_Can you go now" she asked her, piper sat on her bed and looked at something was really troubling her.  
"Pheebs" _

"_Piper" _

"_Tell me, I wont tell anyone" she promised her sister _

"_Phoebe its not good to keep it in" Phoebe sighed and looked at her then as if she was battling with herself she clasped her hands _

"_He's gone and hes not coming back, he's here but I don't want him, she's here and she's going to hate me, if he finds out he will hate me and abandon me" Piper eyes opened at her sisters outburst, Phoebe started to cry again, she put an arm around her _

"_Pheebs who are you talking about" there was silence as she snivelled _

"_C-Cole" she then said, Piper looked at phoebe she knew she had been truly heartbroken after everything that happened with her and her ex and the news of him not returning to san Francisco completely rocked her in the wrong way. She had seen her sister jump when her phone rang, cry, shout scream all because of this one boy who she did wrong in the first place. The family had been shocked at Phoebe's pregnancy but more by the father.  
"He's gone phoebe"  
"I KNOW and now he wont ever know his daughter and its all my fault, she going to hate me when she grows up and realises & Jason hes too blind he wont even see she's not his" Phoebe confession shocked and worried her _

"_Phoebe are you saying that Cole is the father of your baby"  
"Yes that's exactly what I'm saying, Piper I didn't know until I held her in the hospital room"  
"what am I going to do" she asked her, and then she broke down in tears. Piper hugged her sister _

_The decided that Cole would not be told about the baby it wasn't fair on him and Jason was so excited and ready he was older and he was prepared, she didn't want Cole to reject phoebe and leave her in a state even worse than now. Phoebe had been adamant about it at first but she realised it was for the best. Only she knew phoebes secret. _

"So now what" Piper then asked her sister, who looked at her

"Honestly…I don't know" she replied quietly

"I didn't think I would ever see him again" she admitted, she looked at her, Piper sighed this was a difficult situation and even more so with Jason custody threats.  
"He thinks Misha is Jason's" Piper then asked, she nodded and looked down  
"Piper he was really nice to me, like nothing even happened between us, like we were never together, like he didn't leave without saying goodbye, nothing piper. I felt nothing from him" Piper had to listen carefully to hear the hurt in her sisters well acted voice.

"Phoebe its been how long of course hes over you" Piper told her,

"That's not what I mean, were not strangers but he almost acting as if we are" she told her

"Are you going to tell him" her head shot up at this

"How can I, he's only going to hate me, only going to upset Jason and confuse misha" Phoebe then told her, Piper understood this

"He has a right to know Phoebe" Piper then said

"OH but he didn't have a right to know 8 fucking years ago" Phoebe snapped at her sister for the decision she made on her behalf  
"What good would of come from it then, you were so"  
"It shouldn't have mattered" Pheobe then said quietly

"He should of at least got his chance" Phoebe voice was regretful, Piper came to the table and sat with her

"Its been done now, what are you going to do"  
"Jason knows now, I showed him Misha's birth certificate, I don't want him to find out from him, Jason cant try and file for custody if hes not the biological father"  
"He will want a paternity test" Piper then said, Phoebe nodded

"I know, I know what the results will be" Pheobe sighed

"You'll have to tell him, he may want to be a part of her life"  
"He'll hate me"  
"Its not about you anymore, it's about that little girl" Piper told her sister, who frowned  
"God piper what have I done" Phoebe put her head on the table

Jason woke up with a banging headache, he got up groggily moving towards the bathroom, he looked back to see his wife not in bed. He didn't think much of it as he walked into the bathroom. He stared at himself in the mirror. He ran a finger through his hair, he sucked his stomach in. he observed the bags that were beginning to claim his eyes. He frowned at what he saw. Did Phoebe see it too, or Misha did she see it. Phoebe had played a dirty trick on him he wanted a blood test there was no way Misha was his, if she was why did he disappear off the face of the earth, why didn't he stay around for his daughter. He's a deadbeat and he would be damned if he decided to take a part in her life now. After he had been there from the start.

Phoebe may have presented an obstacle in his battle but that was all it was an obstacle.

He groaned as the pain in his back shot through him, he wouldn't admit it but he was definitely getting there. He finished getting dressed and walked, Turner had kicked up quite a stir in the cooperate world over the last few years, after meeting him at the party he decided to do a little research, the young entrepreneur had set up his firm when he was 20, it has been ever growing since then and is a fully established business in the cooperate world hosting some of the finest lawyers and advisors. Impressive but still not enough. He was hurt how she could.

He got ready for his lectures and thought about her betrayal.

Phoebe was dreading her next encounter with Cole, she knew she had to tell him, Jason had gone ballistic insisting that she was just trying to hurt him on purpose, he pleaded with her to tell him it wasn't true, but she couldn't she knew it was and Cole would. If he didn't believe her they would have the blood test.  
"Mommy there's that guy" Misha then pointed in the direction, of the man talking to a blonde woman. Phoebe squinted and realised who It was immediately Misha had already run to the man.  
"Shit phoebe" she whispered to herself as she walked up to them. Cole had turned to see Misha he smiled and the Blonde looked  
"Call me" the blonde then told him, he smiled and she walked away, he followed her playfully with his eyes then turned to see them.

"This is becoming routine" he commented, she smiled even though she felt like dying right now. He was wearing blue short sleeved top and jeans, she could see his bulging biceps and the veins that ran throughout his arms.  
"So what are you two up to" he asked after she forgot to reply

"Were going to the park" Misha then told him, he looked at her  
"You like blondes now" she asked with a smirk, what possessed her to say that she thought, he put his arms out in front of him and made a picture frame of her face with his fingers

"Depends on the blonde Blondie" referring to the highlights she had in her hair, she rolled her eyes at him and he laughed  
"Is this a ladies thing or can anyone join you in the park" Cole asked Misha, her stomach tied in knots,  
"You can come, Mommy can he come with us" she asked excitedly, she tried her best to smile even though it was killing her, she nodded then she took Misha arm and started to walk  
"Coming Cole" she looked at him over his shoulder, she began walking again and was glad when she saw him come to her side.

They reached the park and, Misha instantly went to play with the other kids leaving them like two school kids who just met. She looked at him and he blinked and smiled cutely. This ended now she walked over to a bench in clear view of Misha. He sat down next to her he spread his arms across the bench.  
"Enjoying your holiday" she asked  
"Yeah" he replied simply, she looked at the kids then decide d than now was the time

"Cole"  
"Yeah" he asked looking at her then back in front of him  
"Why did you leave without at least saying goodbye" she asked straight away like it had been on her mind forever. She looked at him, he brought one of his hands and wiped his face before answering

"Does it matter" he asked detached from her question  
"Cole, you left, I waited all summer and you never even had the decency to tell me you wasn't coming back ever" she then said almost angry at him when she was the cause

"Phoebe you never had the decency to stay faithful to your boyfriend" he threw back at her, she shot him a look but he wasn't looking at her

"Cole you know what happened" she told him "  
"All of what you told me" he told her

"You wouldn't let me explain"  
"It doesn't matter Phoebe, none of this matters why are we talking about this" he asked as if he was tired already. He moved his hands to his sides and looked at her

"We never talked about it"  
"Nothing to say" he told her simply and his dismissal was annoying her there was a silence. They both sat there for a few minutes not saying anything, how was she supposed to tell him when he wouldn't even talk about it .  
"Cole, do you remember our last fight" she asked him carefully, he looked at her and nodded

"Remember what we did" she asked him again  
"Yeah" he spoke slowly as if he was remembering the whole thing like she was doing

"Cole I found out I was pregnant a month later" she told him, he looked at her his face wasn't smiling,

"Jason must have been over the moon, didn't he want it aborted I heard that was his game when it came to these things" Cole then told her, she bit her lip  
"It wasn't his choice"

"Misha birthday is on March 15th" she then told him, he smiled a small smile  
"Phoebe why are you telling me this" he asked her

"Cole do you know what I saw when I held her for the first time" she asked him, he shrugged

"a beautiful baby girl" he then said, she sighed  
"It was before that" she told him, he looked at her then back to where Misha was playing  
"What phoebe what did you see" he asked her as if he wanted out of the conversation. She took a deep breath  
"I saw…I saw you Cole I saw you" she told him just above a whisper, she saw his eyes open wide and he sat forward on the bench. Misha came running to her wanting her to hold her bag, Cole stared at Misha, and she knew he knew now, he looked at Misha then leaned on his elbows.

"Phoebe, do not"  
"I am not" she told him finally. Misha went back

"She's 8" Cole then said to himself and not her he looked at her and he opened his mouth to speak  
"She's yours" Phoebe then told him, he closed his eyes mouthing something

"What the hell is wrong with you phoebe" he asked anger seeping into his voice, she looked away from him  
"You left Cole, you cut me off, I couldn't reach you, nothing I had nothing," she told him "  
"SO, its not an excuse you, you had my baby and you couldn't even tell me, my dads still here why didn't you tell him, what did you think I would do, what the fuck did you think I was going to do" he asked angrily, she saw the clench in his jaw and fist as he talked to her. She looked at him  
"I didn't know until"

"SAVE IT"

"You let another man raise MY Child because of what" he asked her almost shouting

"I was scared I didn't now she was yours, I thought it was Jason's. Cole I never wanted"  
"I've heard this before , don't you dare tell me you couldn't have done anything you just chose not to"  
"Cole"  
"NO, you selfish bitch…why are you telling me this now, I had never come to San Francisco and bumped into you, I would never know, you, you" he got up, she got up after him standing in front of him "  
"COLE Jason wants full custody of her, hes trying to take her away from me" she told him despartly

"Well im sorry about that, so that's why you decide to spill the beans, something always because of him" , Phoebe looked at him in disbelief

"Cole, can we just talk about this"

"Phoebe you stole 8 years of my daughters life from me and you want to talk, talking to you is the last thing I want to do" he shouted at her and walked passed her. She turned and couldn't help herself

"I KNEW YOU WOULD RUN COLE, JUST LIKE YOU ARE NOW, YOU'RE A COWARD" she screamed at him, he turned his eyes blazed.  
"RUNNING YEAH, YOUR DISGUSTING PERSON" he spat and exited the park; she flopped on the bench and dried the tears threatening to escape. Once again he hated her. She looked at Misha who was oblivious to it all.  
"Im so sorry" she whispered.


	4. Far From Strangers

Cole couldn't sleep; he lay awake in his bed

Cole couldn't sleep; he lay awake in his bed. He was a father. He had a baby with Phoebe. Phoebe had his child. They have a child. He couldn't even register any of it, how could she be so sure. It could be a mistake. Wishful thinking. He had been horrible to her in the park but she deserved it he thought. How could she keep something like that from him? He wouldn't of have run he would have come back, he would have been there. Jason didn't need to be there. He didn't need to raise his child. She had no right making that decision. Was she really that in love with that man to convince herself that he was the father? He spread his arms either side of the bed. If he never hated that man before he hated him now. Why was Jason trying to file for custody? Did she only want him to help him? Using him. He closed his eyes.

_  
"She was supposed to love me" he spoke absent minded _

"_I'm sure she did , your both young maybe it was for the best" Elizabeth tried gently _

"_Yeah the best for her, now she can fuck around with that man all she wants"  
"Baby there's no point being bitter, what she done was her choice, you have to accept it and move on sweetie, she's just a girl" she got up and left his room  
"But she was my everything" he said sadly, on that he decided he wasn't going back to San Francisco or Phoebe. He never wanted to see her face again he never wanted to see either of them. _

He had stayed in New York because he needed a fresh start and he wouldn't of got one with Phoebe all around him and knowing her she would bug him into submission and he didn't want that or maybe she wouldn't after all shes all loved up with the professor that thought made him sick. He couldn't stand to see her with that pervert. What did he have that he didn't? He sighed

"You're going back" he told himself, he was no longer 18 he was no longer her boyfriend. She was no longer anything to him. He sighed he couldn't lie to himself. Phoebe had helped him discover who he was as a person; he loved her for her caring, loving nature. He loved her for her sarcastic comments and fun ideas; he loved her letting him be the one for her. A heartbreaker he no longer was. It took the wildest girl in school to tame him and the same girl to break him. Did she really think he would have run away? He only left to clear his head but New York was his home, his mother had sent him San Francisco to stay with his dad to keep him from going out of complete control, she said that he needed to be taught how to be a man and she could not do that. His dad did that sometimes he hated his dad for the meaningless things he had made him do but now he was older he knew it was for the best. He really gave him a hard time as a kid; he would throw temper tantrums, wreck the house, and say anything and everything to break the man who was his father. A small smile came to his lips the man had withstood everything he threw at him and had been devastated when he told him he was staying in New York. He had failed to visit his father since arriving in San Francisco.

"_We must talk about things in order to gain understanding, Cole you must understand before you lash out at people" Ben told him_

He sighed and got up he would not get any sleep tonight. He picked up his phone and dialled

"Hello" a sleepy voice answered

"Phoebe its Cole"

"Oh…Cole do you know what time it is" she asked him sleep still evident

"I-We need to talk"  
"Can it wait until morning" she asked annoyed, he didn't reply  
"No" he heard her say something

"Cole what do you want" she asked him he didn't know whether or not it was the sleep or him that was annoying her

"I'm sorry for what I said in the Park today, I was just angry and"  
"Its ok…really its ok" she told him, he could hear she was still sleepy  
"Im surprised you haven't dropped the phone on me" he heard a sleepy laugh then he heard her shuffle

"Cole I need to ask you something and seeing as you've called I might as well"  
"Ok"

"Now you know, do you even want to be part of Misha's life at all" she asked him seriously he understood this, he sighed he found himself remembering a painful memory from New York  
"Yeah I do, but only if you & Jason are agreed on it the last thing I want is for her to be upset with everyone fighting"  
"Jason has nothing to do with this decision, Cole you are her father and I was wrong for all the things I did to you and I would like for you to be part of her life , she likes you already" she added as a positive note, he found himself smile a little. He was taking on a huge responsibility

"Does she know"  
"Not yet but ill tell her" she told him  
"Oh Ok"  
"Can I meet you somewhere…to talk" he asked her there was a silence

"Um yeah sure…infact come to my place" she told him he sensed a happy tone in her voice but didn't need to get his hopes up  
"Oh ok when"  
"Well I'm going to Chicago tomorrow for some cameo appearance in something so erm how about next day if your not busy and Misha will be here so you too can get to know each other" she asked unsure then he thought he didn't want to force anything on the little girl. He would just take it slow and at her pace after all it was not her fault her parents were too wrapped up in their own hurt and love to ever come to terms with what happened.

"That's fine" he told her  
"I don't have your address" then his phone bleeped and he smiled looking at her address

"Ok well I will see you then"  
"Oh and call me tomorrow" she then told him which shocked him slightly,

"Why" he asked her a familiar game started to come back to him, he could almost see her roll her eyes at his question  
"Just call me 8 o clock so we can talk some more" she stated simply

"Hmmm" was all her offered

"Cole"

"I will ok 9 right" he joked, he heard let out a sigh and laughed

"Good night" he told her

"Don't forget" and the phone went dead. Still demanding, he lay back on the bed and thought about Phoebe and all the little things she used to do in order to make him do anything she wanted. Very persuasive. He drifted off to sleep with thoughts of what next few days would bring him.

Phoebe actually surprised herself as she sat waiting on Cole's phone call she knew from the moment she told him to call at a specific time he wouldn't do it. He never did. She sat in the car witch was driving back to San Francisco ,the day had been really long Jason had to take care of Misha today because she was out of town which she was strongly starting to hate. Ever since this whole custody talk she was starting to suspect him more and more, something wasn't right she had to tell Cole about the Paternity test that he wanted sometime this week, he wouldn't have a problem with it. Her phone started to ring she looked at her watch and answered

"Your late" she simply said, he sounded like he was walking from somewhere there was a lot of noise

"Sorry I just had to drop someone home" he then told her,

"The blonde" she asked trying to hide the jealous tone that crept into her voice

"Uh huh" he then replied, she couldn't help but feel jealous who, that woman wasn't anyone

"Oh ok how was your date" she asked not that she wanted to know  
"She's not my type but she was nice" he simply told her, she looked out the window , thinking about something

"Oh Ok so"  
"So I don't think ill be calling her" he then finished for her a part of her smiled and the other part tried hard to not smile at this announcement.  
"That's a shame" _Like hell it was_ a small voice called out,

"How was Chicago" he asked her, the noise diminishes and she heard silence

"Are you at your place now" she asked him  
"Yeah"  
"Chicago was fine, kind of boring"  
"That's a shame" he repeated what she had earlier

"Funny, Cole you don't have a problem with getting a paternity test do you" she then asked him because the conversation had been flowing reasonably well  
"Nope that's fine, when do you want one for"  
"Not me Jason"  
"Oh is there still a possibility"  
"No he's just in denial" she told him because he was, he was making things hard for no reason. His persistence would only help him to loose Misha all together whether they go to court or not.  
"Can't blame him though it must be a shock" Cole then said thoughtfully

"Since when did you think about other peoples feelings" she asked him noting how much he had actually changed. Wondering if she seemed different to him.  
"Hey I'm just saying I would be upset too if you dropped something like that on me" he told her  
"I do not like Jason Dean he is a bastard" Cole finished sounding quite happy with himself

"Well my daughter loves that bastard"  
"That's not my fault" he told her, she sighed

"Isn't it" she asked him because things could have gone so differently if he had stayed

"No point dwelling on the past" she then added,  
"How you been thought, how's life treating you" he asked her sweetly, she thought he would of tried to just cut her off again  
"Its been quite good, love what I do 90 of the time" she told him he laughed she remembered how she used to love his laugh it was so cute.

"Cool, How far away from San Fransisco are you" he asked her

"Why"  
"Has Jason Got Misha" he asked

"Yeah hes at my place"

"Wanna Go Out Somewhere"  
"Where"  
"Well how far away are you" she didn't actually know it couldn't be that long

"An Hour" she then guess  
"Ok take a de tour to my place" he then told her and before she could ask her phone bleeped with his address  
"That's for last night" he told her she found her self smiling

"Ok I will"  
"Good, ill see you in an hour"

"Hmmm" she was transported back to a time when she was most happy just talking to him. She smiled and looked out the window

"See you in bit" he then said and the phone bleeped on his end. She told her driver to drop her off at his place really and truly she shouldn't. She wanted to though. As she reached the big hotel building she buzzed the number giving to her by him. Entering the lift she waited until she reached her floor. The penthouse suite she arrived in, made her raise her eyebrows, bachelor pad. Almost made her laugh out loud. She being jealous of women she didn't have any proof of except the blonde. He jumped up off the sofa; putting the games control  
"Still playing stupid video games" she told him he nodded with a grin on his face

"Ready" he asked her, he looked at him shouldn't he be shouting at her some more..

"Cole what's this about" she had to ask him, he grabbed his jacket off the chair and looked at the time

"Come on" he told her walking towards the elevator. She entered after him. Once they entered the elevator it was silent he stood on one side and she on the other. She looked at everywhere but at him. it hadnt been this slow coming up.  
"Im still wondering why I'm here" she then said in order to break the tension  
"Sssh" he stretched his long arm across the lift and across her mouth not touching her though.  
"Move it"  
"Or what" he asked turning his head his arm still extending in front of her the lift opened. And she went to walk but he kept it there  
"Huh what was you saying" he asked her, she smirked at him then walked the up to him so she was right by him his arm dropped to his side. He looked down at her there eyes met and she caught the intensity of his eyes.  
"You don't win" he then told her as he walked out of the lift and she started to lift

"I always won" she told him, he turned and extended his arm for her at first she was caught off by his gesture but decided if he wanted to play a game she could play. She linked her arm with his walking next to him. They walked outside  
"So where we going"  
"Have you eaten cos I haven't"

"Yeah I have, what do you feel like" she asked him  
"Im a city boy pizza will do me fine" he told her, she smiled at him.

"Let's go" he pulled her gently and they walked in silence for a bit

Cole didn't really know what to say to her, he felt like he was meeting her for the first time and under the circumstances he kind of was, he thought about a lot of things since she told him about Misha & Jason and there were things he wanted to most of all there was a question that was killing him not to ask. Only when the time was right he told him would he ask her. She must have thought he was really weird just asking her to meet him then not actually having a motive. He looked at her, despite everything he still saw her as perfect. He sighed what he was letting himself into. He never gave them a chance; she never gave him a chance. A right pair they were. He couldn't help but want to flirt with her in the lift he wanted to kiss her, she challenged him so easily and kissing her would of made them normal again at least for a minute forgetting all the pain and hurt that had come of their relationship and just be with each other.

"You know you could of just easily ordered" she told him as they sat down,

"True but we wouldn't of had the nice walk" he said as if it was the upside, she watched him order and charm the waitress. If that woman didn't move and go and get what he wanted she might just slip up and say something thankfully she left. Cole looked back to her

"What's wrong"  
"Nothing" could he see her annoyance with his casual approach to other women right in front of her. _Calm it's not actually that bad_

"Ok so tell me about everything that happened"  
"With what"  
"Misha, Jason" he then explained, she thought about this

"Pregnancy" she asked just to clarify if he wanted to talk about their break up or not but he nodded so she guessed not.  
"Umm I found out I was pregnant I told Jason he was shocked but happy, I wasn't really all that thrilled at the time about it but I grew used to it, I almost killed grams and Prue & piper were ready to kill Jason" she stopped as the waitress gave him his food, he smiled at her

"Im listening" he reassured her,  
"A lot happened, me and Jason came to an agreement about visits and its been ok up until now"  
"Has it" he asked a little more deeply not actually looking at her, she watched him eat some of his pizza finding herself getting lost in his motions

"Why would you say that?"

"Mr dean came to me after we talked in that party he seemed very I don't know jealous/protective like I was here because of you or something" he told her sounding confused by Jason's actions  
"Why did you Call him Mr Dean were not in school" phoebe then asked he looked up with a mouth full then swallowed

"I don't know if I call him Jason it seems kinda fake hes not my friend, I never liked him" he told her simply,  
"If you call him Mr Dean ill keep thinking were 17" she told him, he smiled  
"That's ok with me 17 was a good age 18 was the killer" Cole then told her before eating some more of his pizza, she smiled and looked around the place seeing people in their own little conversations.

"Cole can you at least act mature about this" she asked him he looked to consider it

"Fine JASON, what's his problem anyway, why did you break up"  
"We was never together" she told him almost as quickly as he said it, he stopped chewing and observed her had she said something that she wasn't supposed to. She looked at him"  
"Wasn't he interested" he asked her, these questions were actually playing on her heart why was he asking her

"He lost interest" she replied

"Because you was pregnant" he asked

"I guess so"  
"After you was pregnant"

"I was tired of being used I wasn't going back, he was married all that time" she told him, he nodded in understanding

"Im sorry" he told her honestly. She looked at him then he looked he continued eating. Then he stopped and looked at her. She looked away from him she couldn't handle his gaze, his mysterious look through his blue eyes.  
"I'm still listening" he told her softly, she looked at him, she felt like he was looking straight into her.

"Cole who did you leave in New York" she asked him, if he had a girlfriend or a wife but she didn't see a ring but if there was anyone else in his life that meant as much to him as he meant to her she would die.  
"China & Razor"

"Huh"  
"My dogs, red nose Pitts" he smiled and she laughed in relief  
"Just playing the field" she asked afterwards, he purposely ate some more so he wouldn't have to answer she knew it. He finally finished and he looked at his watch.

"I think I should be taking you home Jason will be worried sick" he meant all of the opposite to what he said and she knew it. She rolled her eyes at him "

"I'm a grown woman, he doesn't control me" Phoebe told him, he put his arms above his head in defence of her statement as they stood up.  
"Oh you never told me anything about Misha" he then said, leaving her comment in the air

"You can find out everything and anything you want to know from the source herself…you is still coming tomorrow" she asked him sounding hopeful, she wanted to be around him again  
"Yeah-Yeah of course" he paid and they left.

Cole couldn't deny that Phoebe still effected him in ways he didn't think she could anymore, just listening to her speak made him feel good. He walked with her and they reached back to his building, he insisted on dropping her home as they entered his SUV. They ride wasn't as silent as the walk; they talked more he felt her relaxing more in his company and he doing the same. They weren't stranger's anymore. When she told him about Jason's dismissal of her because of her pregnancy then his piggish acceptance afterwards it made him hate him even more, that bastard just hurt her. He looked at her when driving she was looking out the window

"What you thinking about" he said

"Truth" she asked him  
"It's always best" he told her, she looked from the window and he turned down the road she didn't speak for the longest time. Until they reached a stop light.  
"You" she replied, this brought so many different emotions in him. Why did she say that was she pulling his leg or something? Then again the look she gave him he knew she wasn't, he didn't want to show her how happy that had made him. Seeing as the last few weeks hes had nothing to think about but her and now with this recent revelation from their past even more reason to think of her and their daughter. He drove up her road and stopped outside the house she told him to.  
"Thanks for dinner" he then told her knowingly that it wasn't even dinner. She smiled then she turned to get out of the car

"Phoebe"

"Yes" she turned and before he knew what he was doing he kissed her, he kissed her softly. His face was slightly under hers and he realised she was kissing him back. Her hands moved to his face and he felt like he was kissing her for the first time. He stopped kissing her slowly and looked at her  
"I missed you" he told her truthfully, she licked her lips then stepped out the car door  
"See you tomorrow" she told him, he smiled at her and she turned and walked towards the door to her house. He watched her get to the door she turned and waved at him and he noticed someone at the window, was that Jason. Probably he thought. He smiled to himself, strawberries. She still tasted like strawberries. It took him a minute before he started the car and drove. Tomorrow he would meet his daughter officially. Tomorrow will be more than promising.

Phoebe closed the door to her home and touched her lips, he kissed her, he kissed her his lips were so soft and gentle on hers. She sighed. He missed her. If she could have stayed in that time portal with him in his car she would of. She took a minute to catch her breath, she licked her lips. Cole missed her. the happy feeling that took over her for those few minutes they kissed just made her fall even more deep into what she had been denying since she first saw him at the party. _I still love you. Do you love me? _

Jason stood in the hallway Phoebe had not realised he was watching her she was in zoned out thinking of something or someone, who ever was in that car. He couldn't quite see. She had not called him nothing to say where she was after she was due back hours ago. Then to return home in a car with a stranger that looked like she was getting more than friendly with.  
"Where have you been" he asked her, cursing himself for sounding like a father knowing she would only react negatively. She looked at him and smiled then she started to walk and walked straight past him turning down the hall, he followed her

"Phoebe where have you been you were meant to be back hours ago" he called out after her; she stopped as she went to walk up the stairs.  
"Jason"  
"Yeah"  
"SHUT UP" she told him then walked up the stairs and he heard her room door close. He cursed under his breath. Why did she have to dismiss him like that? He was only looking out. How could Misha be ok if her mom was out gallivanting with god knows who.

First Kiss…Start of something new maybe??

Next Chapter Everyone Meets Everyone Again lol

Jason Tries to Manipulate Misha

Read On…. Read On

Review & Review : )


	5. He's Not Your Dad

Phoebe clears some things up for the now two men in her life

_Phoebe clears some things up for the now two men in her life. How will they react?_

R&R…Enjoy

Jason was furious, Phoebe actually expected him to allow another man to participate in Misha's upbringing. Her phone call had interrupted her suggestion because that was all he saw it as a goddam suggestion. She came off the phone and looked at him  
"Look whether you like it or not, Cole has a right to know his daughter"  
"Hardly the boy hasn't even been here he never called to see how you was not once so why now that hes in town by complete and utter chance, should he get the right"  
"BECAUSE HE IS HER FATHER" she stressed to him and he didn't like those words anymore than he liked the way she was acting now. He looked at her, she may of think this was for the best but it wasn't and it would only fail her.  
"He is not her father I am and once we take that test you will have a lot of explaining to do to him"  
"Jason just grow up and face it, I know he is the father and I put Misha's life on the face that he is her father" she told him with such finality it scared him.

"You can't tell her"

"I can tell MY daughter whatever I want and he will be here in the afternoon so I have to tell her" Phoebe told him "  
"I'm not letting that Thug around my child" he then said to her

"That was a long time ago and he is not a tug he has really changed" he heard some admiration in her tone and looked at her curiously, she had still not told him where she went last night and with who.  
"Phoebe you cant do this"  
"You cant say your going to file for parental rights for a child that is not yours" she shot at him and it hurt he looked at her, when did she start to hate him so much. She had always been in love with him and he had liked it that way.  
"What happened to us" she smirked at him  
"Please do not even try to go back there, that was so long ago, stop bringing it up its not relevant… I never loved you"  
"You said you did"  
"I thought I did but I didn't. How could I…you wasn't special…you was a immature fling" he felt like he was missing words she wasn't saying aloud but didn't know what they were.

"I'm misha's dad"  
"Yes and I am not trying to take that away from you, she loves you but wanting to take her from me isn't going to make anything better, I don't know what your trying to achieve"

"She needs stability and recently I've noticed your constant change in behaviour almost daily, I mean you don't tell me where you going or when you're coming back, you call me when you have to leave town to come and look after her, but never tell me more than outline details, you go to parties with her, she is in non childlike environments, you take her to your work"  
"Jason your pathetic, why would I tell YOU what I'm doing all you are is her dad not my boyfriend or husband nothing, the only relationship you have in this house is with Misha not me so stop acting as if were married because were not you have a wife… why don't you bother her about where shes going and when and with who and I'm more than sure she will be over the moon to hear such concern that I don't want coming from you going to her" she finished angrily. Misha then entered kitchen

"Hey baby" she switched up so easily and smiled as if she had not just wounded his ego and heart like it was nothing.

"Morning dad" Misha then said to him, he forced a smile and looked at Phoebe who wasn't even looking at him but at her messages. He couldn't take this from her; he had taught how to live like this how could she then turn on her. She had been his.

"I love you" he said out loud and realised that he wasn't talking about Misha he then hugged Misha, phoebe had not even realised his outburst she was actually smiling at a message she must of received

"Honey when you're finished with breakfast come to my room, we need to have girl chat ok" Misha smiled and nodded and Phoebe kissed her cheek and walked out the kitchen. She was wearing slim fitting jeans with flat shoes and a long sleeved top that left one shoulder bear before going into the sleeve showing her black bra strap and her sun kissed skin. Misha excitedly ate up all her food and ran up the stairs after her mom. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He was the only man they needed and more importantly Misha didn't need Turner.

Phoebe felt like a little girl with a crush, Cole had sent her a message about their kiss saying she tasted like strawberries and he liked it. Misha needed to know that he was going to be around she seemed to like him already so hopefully it won't be too bad. Phoebe dealt with these situations all the time on her show and when addressing her column but it was slightly different when you was inside the situation. She fished threw her draw for her lip-gloss, she had a meeting at 12 but needed to be down the office for 10. Jason would drop Misha at school she didn't know if it was a good idea to tell her now that she was going to school knowing her daughter she would ask her teacher and the press will flood her with questions. Then again if Jason was serious about his 'custody' the press would be on her anyway. Misha bounced into her room in her uniform looking cute.  
"All ready" she asked her still looking through her jewellery box.  
"Yup, what did you wanna talk about" she asked curiously, Phoebe stopped searching and then came and sat down next to her daughter on her bed.  
"Its really important and you have to be a big girl for me ok" she told her, Misha put her hands in her lap looking up at her. The sparkling blue eyes looking at her smiling. Phoebe took a deep breath and proceeded

"Ok mommy"  
"You know dad will always be your dad right and he loves you" she asked her, she nodded

"Well you know Cole"  
"Yeahhhhh" she replied excitedly, phoebe smiled at her daughter clear likeness of Cole, he did seem to have his effect on women.

"Well we used to be friends a long time ago before you was born" she then told her, she looked at her confused

"What kind of friends" she then asked her, she raised an slim brow at her daughter  
"What do you mean" she asked her, both were looking at the other with suspicion  
"Good friends" she told her

"Ok"  
"Well what would you say if I told you that you have two dads" phoebe then tried to see her reaction  
"You cant have two dads" she then asked more than stated

"Well some people have two dads"  
"how can they have two dads"

"Well sometimes people keep secrets, and they end up having two dads, mommy kept a secret from dad and now you have two" she told her not even makin sense to herself maybe she needed to be talked through this again.  
"You kept a secret" she asked her, phoebe nodded

"You know what a girlfriend is" she asked

"Yeah Mr Jeremy wants you to be his girlfriend" Misha then said, Phoebe looked at her daughter exactly who was telling who what.  
"How do you know"

"He asked me for my blessing"  
"Did you give it"

"No, your mine plus he's creepy" misha then said quite definitely, Phoebe laughed at her daughter and smiled  
"Ok forget Jeremy I don't want to be his girlfriend anyway" Pheobe told her

"Mommy used to be Cole's girlfriend and mommy kept a secret from him"  
"Is that why he's here" Misha then asked excitedly

"Umm Misha honey, I know your dad is your dad but Cole helped mommy make you" ok did that even come out right she thought to herself, Misha face was completely baffled.  
"Dad said that you can only make baby when you love someone like magic" Oh great Jason she shook her head

"Dad said that you loved him" she then went on to say, _Oh he did, did he, seriously stop pining over me._  
"Dad said that you made me because you loved him" Phoebe had to control her laughter but she laughed anyway.  
"Well that's the secret mommy kept from him" she said more seriously, she then moved misha into her lap

"I'm going to tell you the secret" she told her

"Ok"

"like I said Cole helped me make you, and seeing as he did Cole is your dad as well""  
"How could you make me with two people, you loved dad"  
"Umm Honey I didn't make you with two people, just Cole"  
"You loved Cole" she asked her, phoebe bit her lip  
"Yeah I loved Cole"  
"Do you still love him is that why hes here" she asked her, she had not prepared for these questions  
"Yes I do, but Cole wants to get to know you, would you like that"  
"But I have a dad I don't need another one" Misha then said quietly. Phoebe sighed and stroked her hair  
"Baby Coles your real dad and mommy finally told him the secret just like I told you and he would really want to know you. Will you be a really big girl and let him" she asked her daughter who jumped off her lap  
"You don't love dad" she asked her more sadly,  
"Umm" she couldn't say she loved Jason when she didn't

"Its not the same type of love"  
"To make me" she asked him "  
" Does that mean that Dad is a fake dad" she asked her  
"Umm" how did she put in a way she would understand,  
"Mommy" she asked her,

"Do you still like Cole" Phoebe then asked her avoiding her question, a small smile came to her face

"Yeah I still like him he smiles…but if he's my dad what took you so long to tell him" Phoebe looked at a perplexed Misha.

"MISHA SCHOOL" Jason shouted from downstairs,  
"Cole's going to be round later, is that ok" she asked her,

"Yeah" she told her and then ran up and kissed her

"Love you mommy, bye" she ran out of the room. Phoebe fell back on her bed. What had she done, not only had she confused her child she confused herself, what if Cole didn't feel the same missing someone wasn't the same as loving someone. She missed a lot people but she didn't necessarily love them.

Cole been battling with his heart all morning, how could he still love her, after all that she did. He sighed Phoebe would think he was just using her to get close to Misha, she always assumed the worst of him that's why it had taken him so long to win her trust. He had initially gone to the beach to check out the potential dates he could gain. However now Phoebe clouded his every thought even more so, the daughter they shared. He closed his eyes

"_She was what" Cole looked at the Doctor carefully,  
"Miss Brickstone was 3 weeks pregnant" the doctor told him, he felt like the room closed in on him, he walked into her room. She was awake she looked at him; he sat down by her side. Anger threatening to grab her and ask her what the hell she was thinking._

"_Cole, I'm sorry" Jasmine looked at him, he stared at her _

"_You knew and you still" _

"_Cole you didn't want me, you said you wasn't ready for kids or a full on relationship, I knew a baby was the last thing you wanted, you left me no choice" she told him then tears started to flow from her eyes. He didn't know whether or not to be ashamed or angry. He looked at her _

"_I left you no choice, you carry my child and your telling me I left you no choice what about my choice"  
"Oh so you would have wanted me if I was pregnant, is that the only way I would get you to commit" she spat threw her tears.  
"I told you, I'm not ready for any of this, I never said never and you had no right"  
"Cole, you broke up with me" she told him  
"Yeah and that still stands, I cant believe you, you should have been patient" he told her he got up from the bed disappointed with the outcome today. He sighed and looked at her _

"_Why couldn't you wait" he asked her sadly then left, he heard her crying but he didn't care she had killed their child because he broke up with her, that wasn't worth anything, you don't overdose to kill your child. She overdosed to kill him. He sighed and left the hospital. _

"_She's been calling non stop for 2 weeks Cole" Michelle then told him _

"_I think I need a holiday" he told her leaning back and smiling. _

"_Your running from her" Michelle asked with a mocking tone _

"_No im going on holiday" he told her laughing at her assumption  
"Hmmm" _

Thankfully he had not heard from her, and now a man who was not ready for kids all of 6 months ago was now faced with a very real 8 year old who wasn't even in need of him but he still wanted to be there regardless.

Jason stopped the car  
"Dad why you stop"  
"I wanna have a little chat with you" he told her with a smile  
"Ok" she replied simply licking her ice pole  
"You know what mommy told you this morning"  
"About Cole being my real dad" Misha then asked simply, Jason cringed 'real' dad what was she playing at

"Yeah, well what did she say"  
"She said that Cole helped make me and that the love you told me you needed to make baby wasn't the same as the love for you but Cole my dad and you're my dad as well and I got two" she told sounding all too fine with it.  
"Well sweetie, I don't like Cole, and I don't think you should either"  
"Why hes nice to me"  
"He didn't want you" Jason shocked himself when he said that, Misha looked at him  
"He didn't want me"  
"Yeah that's why he hasn't been here and now he wants to take you and mommy away from me" Jason then told her

"Mommy said she doesn't love you" Misha then told him,  
"I know that but Cole wants to take your mommy away do you wnt that"  
"He cant take mommy away because she will take me" Misha then concluded, Jason sighed the little girl was slightly smarter than he thought  
"Well he will and then your be away from me and mommy"  
"Mommy said he wants to know me"  
"He doesn't he doesn't want you"

"Misha I'm your dad and that wont change Cole is just a man you know like mommies friend Jeremy and the others" he told her, he saw her look at him, she was upset

"Why doesn't he want me" she asked her

"I don't know baby"  
"Mommy said she only just told him, she kept me a secret" oh phoebe had explained better than he thought

"Well honey im you dad and you don't want to loose me do you"  
"No"  
"Well then Cole doesn't want me to be with you and mommy" He saw some tears come down his daughters face his heart broke. Was he really that desperate. In the end she would thank him.

Phoebe entered her house expecting Misha to be home. She dialled Jason but he didn't pick up. What was he playing at? Now Prue & Grams knew about Cole, Shocked to say the least, she kind of robbed them by not saying it face to face. She simply dropped it into her phone call to the house on the answering machine knowing full well they were not in. Then dropped Piper in it. She would get it from them later on but right now she was ok with just Jason.

She told Cole to come for 4 and he had called to say he was on his way however Misha & Jason were not back yet, she was sitting in the sun room, she looked at the time and the front door went. She got up and walked to the door. Jason had his goddam key.  
"Hey" Cole's laid back tone came from the other side, she smiled instantly  
"Hey…come in, I don't actually know where Misha & Jason are but they should be back soon"  
"Awww damn that means I'm stuck with you" he said playfully, she actually pinched him as he walked passed her and then led him to the front room. He was flirting with her.  
"Misha knows now, well kind of she might ask you a lot of questions" She then told him, he nodded and looked at her

"Ok,how did she take it" he asked her, she sat down and motioned for him to sit down as well so he sat down next to her. She smelt his fresh scent mixed with nice smelling cologne.

"I think she's just confused but she was ok with you coming today so it's a good sign" she told him, he nodded

"You nod a lot" he nodded again and then smiled at her

"What you been doing today" he then asked her  
"Just been at the office really you" she told him

"I went to the beach" he told her

"Lucky you" she told him, why did he go to the beach, how many girls did he meet and flirt with.  
"So did Mr I mean Jason put you on punishment last night" a sly grin on his face, she rolled her eyes and switched the TV on with the remote  
"Shut up" she told him sounding so girly when she said it.

"Ok" he told her, he stopped looking at her and only at the TV, 15 mins passed and he still

"This isn't funny Cole"  
"It kind of is" he replied, she crossed her arms across her chest and looked at the TV

"Can I ask you something" she then asked him  
"Yeah"  
"Did you mean what you said last night cos"  
"Yeah I wouldn't of said it otherwise, Phoebe I did miss you" he told her, did she thought he did miss her. Her stomach tied in knots.  
"Cole if you missed me why did you stay away for so long, I mean say I was never at that party then we would still just be in this place going with our lives" she told him, he looked at her and it was hard to read what he was thinking from his facial expression

"you believe in fate"  
"Cole" she really needed an answer, he moved closer to her and she dared not to move. She looked at him  
"I couldn't come back, I had to get over you, I had to sort myself out because really and truly I was really screwed up after we broke up so it was best for me"  
"Not best for me though" she replied quietly, then she felt his hand slip into hers and he looked at her

"Im sorry I left without telling you, you didn't deserve that and I shouldn't of cut you off like that I can see it was really childish what I did do you accept my apology" he asked her, she looked at his hand on her hand  
"No because I did deserve it, I was a bitch" she told him,  
"Look its in the past now, I just want you to know that I am really sorry for the way I left things between us" she had to use all self control not to start crying and pouring her heart out to him.

"You look like you could use a hug" he told her nicely, she let out a small laugh and smiled at him.  
"Depends on who I'm hugging" she then told him, he smiled then he took her into his arms in a big hug, she felt the warmth of his body and actually hugged him back.

"I missed you too" she whispered in his ear. The stayed like that before she moved back too look at him.  
"You don't have to pretend because of Misha"

"I wish I could" he told her he then separated from her, she didn't know what possessed her to touch his face, then this time round it was her doing the kissing and he was kissing back. Unfortunately the she heard the door go and she they separated, then eh did something she wouldn't have expected, he smiled at her

"Honey he's homeeee" Cole joked; she laughed and smiled and got up. _Exactly what are doing_?

Cole was confused but in a happy way, Phoebe kissed him did she feel the same, that wasn't a friendly kiss that was something more and could of easily gone somewhere if not for the door. He understood what he was telling himself he wanted to try again with her something he thought he would never do, never allow himself to do, never have the chance to do. Just like Misha if anything he would take things completely slow he was fine flirting with her. He heard someone run up the stairs and then. Jason and Phoebe entered, the old mans face wrinkled with frown lines. Cole got up; Phoebe looked at Jason who didn't say anything

"What's wrong with Misha" Phoebe then asked him, Cole was confused

"Nothing" he replied and then went to sit down. Cole was slightly put off by the ignorance of this man. He looked at Phoebe

"Umm ill be right back" she told him and walked out the room.

Phoebe was confused; Misha ran straight to her room what was wrong with her. she opened the door and sat on the bed.

"Baby what's wrong" she asked her

"I can't say it's a secret" she said sadly, her eyes were starting to go red from the tears  
"Oh well I told you a secret this morning so you can tell me one" she sat on her bed pulling her into her, the little girl buried her hair

"You promise you'll never leave me" she then asked her

"Baby I will never ever leave you, Whats wrong" she asked her softly

"Don't tell dad I told you"  
"He said that Cole's going to ruin our family and steal you" she then told her

"I don't like Cole no more I don't want you to leave and he doesn't want me" Phoebe was tempted to run downstairs and smack the hell out of Jason. She exhaled

"Sweetie Cole is not going to steal me and he wants you, he downstairs, hes been waiting for you" Phoebe then told her, she looked up hope in her eyes

"He has" she asked her

"Yeah, hes been asking about you all day but I told him that you two can talk instead of me telling him everything and sweetie please don't listen to what your dad said anything that he told you isn't true, Cole really does want you and I am not going to leave you" she told her fearful of what else Jason had been feeding her daughter,

"Are you sure" she asked her  
"Honey I would die without you how can I leave you " she told her, Misha smiled and hugged her really tight  
"Don't tell Cole, he might not like me" she then told her, she smiled at her

"I don't think anyone could not like you" she told her,  
"Go wash your face and get changed and come downstairs ok" she told her,  
"Ok, are you going to tell dad, I don't want him to be mad, he said he will go away if I tell you that your make him go away" Phoebe was appalled

"No sweetie" she lied, Jason was starting to scare her slightly with his antics.

Phoebe walked back into the front room, rocked by misha's little revelation, she looked up and looked at Cole, Jason must of said something to him because the close clench of his jaw told her he was about ready to punch him just like she was.

"Misha's going to be down in a minute"  
"Im here" Misha called out, Phoebe looked at the little girl and she

"Hii Cole" she then said happily, Phoebe registered Jason's shocked face by Misha greeting.  
"Mommy can we go out to the garden" she asked

"Ok…dinners in an hour" she told her she smiled and actually took Coles hand, he looked at her and she smiled at him. Then he walked around her  
"So what's for desert" he whispered, she rolled her head in his direction and winked at him. He disappeared with Misha. She turned to Jason  
"What was that" Jason asked

"NO, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR PLAYING AT TELLING MISHA ALL THOSE THINGS ABOUT COLE AND ME" she asked him trying not to shout

"I was simply telling her the truth"  
"Cole is not a bad person but I swear to god im starting to see who really is" she told him, he looked hurt by her comment

"Look I just don't want Turner trying to steal my daughter from me, ive looked after her for 8 years"  
"As you keep saying and I know you really think I would do that, you know something Jason please just file for custody because if you would like to loose Misha be my goddam guest" she told him  
"You don't know what your saying"  
"You lied to my daughter about Cole, she was crying she was upset"  
"Why would you do that" she added

"Well the truth hurts, you know that better than anyone"  
"Your pathetic, scaring a poor little girl just because you feel threatened"  
"I don't feel threatened"  
"Oh really" she said with disbelief

"No I'm protecting my daughter, hes just going to leave and leave her heartbroken"  
"No he is not and you know something I am sick and tired of your assumptions, you don't know him if I felt he was threat to her then I wouldn't of put us all in this"  
"Leave him and Misha alone, if she's not going to like him let her do that by herself , play mind games with me Jason but not my child or so help me GOD you will regret ever sleeping with me"

Jason couldn't believe his ears, the deadly anger in her quiet voice hurt him, he looked at her in disbelief she was dead serious about Coles participation, dead serious. Misha had failed him and told her but what did he expect. He sighed and went to walk past her, they had been arguing for 20 mins and Cole had been left alone with His daughter. She grabbed his arm  
"I SAID leave them alone now you can leave or you can stay and be civil" she told him, the fiery woman, he turned and pulled her into him, she exhaled in disgust and he looked into her eyes

"Your pathetic" she then said removing herself from him and walking out the front room. He looked at the bulge in his trousers and adjusted himself. She still had it.

Misha like Cole, he was nice to her and he didn't seem as bad as her dad had made out, they had been taking about her school and what she liked doing and he dindt expect her to call him dad and he just wanted to be her friend. She was confused why would her dad say that about him. He bought her a big teddy he said he got it from the beach. She liked talking to him, he promised not to steal her mom away from her and promised not leave her. She asked him about her dad and he said that he did not want her to choose between them. So if he didn't want to take mom away and didn't want her dad to go away. Her dad was lying her mommy seemed shocked by what she told her and if her mom was shocked then Dad must of told her fibs but why she thought.

"So can still be friends" Cole asked Misha, she nodded

"Are you mommy's friend as well" she asked

"Yeah"

"Where do you live" she asked him  
"New York"

"I went there one time with mommy"  
"Did you like it"  
"Yeah it was nice"  
"Maybe you can come visit me sometime" he told her with a small smile, she nodded

"You have my eyes" she then told him, they were blue just like hers, dads were brown and her moms were light brown but hers were blue just like his.  
"Yeah one more thing in common" he told her, she smiled  
"Why don't you want me to call you dad if you're my dad" she then asked this confused her you was supposed to call your dad, dad even though she had one. He smiled at her

"Umm how about you call me daddy but only when you feel like I am"  
"What about the other times" she asked, he shrugged playfully

"Well Cole's being doing ok so far" he told her,

"Ok"  
"Only when you feel like it ok" he told her again, she nodded and they continued to talk about things until her mom appeared in the garden, for dinner.  
"Are you staying" she asked him,

"I reallly" He looked at her face slightly drop and decided against it  
"Ok ill stay"  
"Ok you can stay until its my bed time then you can go are you going to come tomorrow" she asked him,

"Lets talk to your mom first ok" she agreed and they went inside. Misha didn't see anything wrong with her new dad. When she saw her dad he looked angry or upset she didn't know, was that because of Cole. Maybe mom told him she told her. He looked at her but he didn't smile. She felt bad then Cole made her laugh when he made her mom jump. She smiled and sat at the table. She must have been special to have two dads.

This chapter longer because my ideas were just running away on the keyboard and I didn't really want to carry anything on into the next chapter.

I want the next chapter to just be fresh scene

So what do you lot think so far

Are the characters ok?

Read & Review Please

Next Chapter

Jason does something crazy

The Custody Threat Goes to another Level (Jason Actually Files)

Cole goes back to New York & Some More lol

But Hope your enjoying it so far because I enjoyed writing it. : )


	6. I Still Love You

Phoebe was more than used to having Cole around her even though she had to remind herself he was there for Misha

"Don't you want to be there when they give him the results" Phoebe asked Cole he shrugged

"Not really…there not for me are they"  
"Yeah but"  
"he wants me to be there and when he sees that she's yours"  
"Ill come with you" he said reading her mind, he finished fixing the door that Jason broke

"Are you two going to have another death match"  
"I have only ever death match with one boy Cole you should know that" she told him, because he was the only man that could work her up into a complete frenzy, Jason only annoyed her to the point where he got angry and lashed out not the other way round.  
"What time is he getting them" he asked her, putting the hammer down

"Should we warn the hospital about their doors" she joked, he smiled at her.

They sat in the room, Jason had tried to argue with her again but Cole just reminded her to ignore him. Today Jason would be hurt she knew it and she never wanted it to be like this, he would definitely hate her. She sighed as the doctor looked at him  
"Mr dean & Mr Turner do you both want a copy" Phoebe didn't see how Cole could be so calm what if she made a mistake, how could he trust what she says so much to care. He looked at Jason

"Just put him out of his misery" Cole then said, Phoebe got up and left the room, he watched her leave and the doctor started.  
"Well Mr Dean You are 99.9" a triumphant grin spread over Jason's face  
"Not the father of Misha Halliwell"  
"Mr Turner You 99.9 the father of Misha Halliwell" Jason faced dropped

Phoebe couldn't take it, Jason would just die but he had persisted to do this he could not just accept her word and knowing child. At least now things would be clear and straight forward. He trusted her; he believed that Misha was his from the first time she told him and not even questioning her or anything. The door opened and Jason came out, his eyes burned into her

"You little slut" he spat, she couldn't angry at his outburst it was only natural for him to be angry  
"We don't need to do this not now" Phoebe told him calmly. Before she knew what was happening she was slammed into the wall. Jason face straight over hers, she looked at him in shock and raised a hand to push him but he caught her wrist squeezing painfully.  
"Now listen to me, if you think this changes my case it doesn't, you have been humiliating me for the past 8 years, you heartless bitch there is nothing I wouldn't do for that girl and you, you couldn't keep your goddam legs closed or even have the decency to admit she wasn't mine at the start, your sick" he spar, his coffee breath invading her airwave

"Let go of me" she then said, because he was hurting her wrist and she could feel his dick pressing against her. She struggled against his body weight and he pushed her back

"Do not mess with me Phoebe." He was cut off by someone dragging him off of her he still went to lunge forward for her, but Cole had stepped in front and restrained him  
"Look go home" Cole advised him, he looked at him with nothing but hate  
"This doesn't concern you, you will never be her dad" he told him, Cole scratched the side of his head

"Just go, your making a scene and it wouldn't look good if she decided to admit your abusive ways now would JASE" he mocked him, Jason should have been a dragon at that moment because he would of burned both of them alive. He turned away and stormed down the hospital hall way.  
"Why did you do that, hes just upset" Phoebe then said, the last thing she wanted was forJason to feel worse than he did. Cole looked at her strangely  
"Are you ok" he asked her, she nodded and then started to walk, he caught up to her and took her arm  
"What did I do" he asked her in confusion  
"You couldn't help yourself from putting him in an even lower state" phoebe told him  
"Are you serious, the guy attacked you"

"He wanted to get his point across"  
"Exactly which point" he threw sarcastically, she glared at him and walked out of the hospital and into the car park.  
"Cole, I just ripped everything hes believed for 8 years away from him, its called sympathy…try it" she told him, he didn't reply and they walked to his car and she got in,  
"Whatever ok" he then said as he started to pull out of the car

"What do you mean whatever don't you understand"  
"Yes, sympathise with him all you want you are the well rounded agony aunt/talk show host whereas me I will remain the ruthless distant lawyer to him ok" he told her,

"No if it was you"  
"No if it was me that wouldn't have happened"  
"Cole just take it easy on him, he really upset" Phoebe said more softly, he looked at her then back at the road.  
"Cole please"  
"Ok…ok" the ride back to her place was quiet and collected Prue & piper were looking after Misha while they went and got the results.

Cole knew phoebe was right but he hated when she was right, he didn't care whether or not Jason liked the results or not but he knew she felt guilty for the outcome regardless of what she may of told him. He breathed a sigh of relief when the pulled up to her place. One thing he didn't like was when she was pissed off with him; he actually hated her for making him feel guilty for protecting her. She looked at him  
"Are you coming in" she asked him,  
"No I have to sort some things out before I go back to New York"  
"Are you going to say goodbye this time" she asked

"Im coming back Phoebe and yeah seeing as Jason takes Misha on Fridays ill come Thursday and say goodbye" he saw something in her eyes but couldn't place it,  
"Whens your flight"  
"Sunday evening"  
"How long are you going be out there for"  
"My firm is good but it not that good I have to catch up on everything before coming back" he then told her, she looked down and then went to open the car door

"Thursday" she asked him  
"Yeah I'll see you then" he told her, she didn't smile she just left the car and went inside. She looked sad from his news of him leaving. He had to go though, yeah he could do things from san fransisco but that wasn't his base, New York was and he needed to run from there. He turned the car and drove home.

Phoebe was more than used to having Cole around her even though she had to remind herself he was there for Misha. However they had been flirting a lot and the did kiss twice. Jason had sent her the papers for the custody, so she was forced to actually get her lawyers involved. She still couldn't believe he was being so irrational first off he had not even discussed exactly what he wanted because to her it just seemed like he wanted to control everything. She sighed Cole was said that he would have to go to New York this week but he would be back once checked on his work and other things. A part of her didn't trust him to go and come back because the last time he left he never came back but she was just being touchy. He lived in New York she didn't think he would just magically stay in San Francisco, but he did have his firm here as well so it shouldn't be that hard. Misha had warmed up to him a lot and even asked her if she could visit him in New York.

Jason was far from happy with any of it, he didn't come to the house except to drop and pick Misha up for school and the weekends then due to his persistence with taking her to court. He stopped coming to pick her up and drop her; it wasn't fair what he was doing to her daughter who didn't understand why her dad didn't come around. Phoebe had refrained from arguing with Jason because it upset Misha. Apart from her apparent fast life style she was more than able mother. Grams said that Jason was having a mid life crisis and probably did just wanted attention. What a way to get it. She was getting all these suggestive looks and comments from him and she really didn't like it. Once upon a time she would have loved it but not anymore she wasn't a girl anymore she had grown a hell of a lot since then.

"You didn't give Cole a key did you" Piper then asked

"No"  
"I hear the front door" Prue then told her, she looked confused and walked towards the hallway to see Jason standing there. "  
"What are you doing here" she asked him

"I just wanted to see Misha"  
"Jason its 11pm shes asleep you know that, what are you really doing here"  
"Are you trying to spy on me" she then asked, she got the feeling that Jason had been watching her every move even at work, she was sure he had someone following her and now he wanted to turn up un invited  
"No Turner"  
"No"  
"How are you darling" he then asked her, Phoebe then saw an opening she walked towards him and placed a hand on his chest he looked down at her, she smiled and ran her hand down his jacket, not missing him shift slightly under her touch,

"Jason" she whispered seductively, the man was beginning to repulse her, his eyes were inviting and he placed a hand on her but.

"Get out" she told him and removed his hand and threw it back at him, she shook her head when she saw his trousers. Turned and walked  
"It aint going to happen" she called out as she left him in the hallway.

The front door closed somewhat minutes later

"He took his time" Piper then told her  
"Yeah, hes so ugh" Phoebe didn't even know what to describe it as

"Well hopefully after this meeting with the judge, everything will become somewhat normal with him again"  
"Yeah" she said and drifted into her own thoughts.

Cole was sleeping when he heard his phone ringing continuously, he groaned and rolled over to pick it up, it stopped and he was about to settle back and it rung again.  
"Whatt" he asked annoyed at the phone  
"Cole this is going to sound really weird but Misha wouldn't happen to be with you would she" he heard her worried voice and sat up slowly

"No its 1pm what would she be doing with me, Whats going on" he asked

"Ok well Shes not here and if she's not with you"  
"Did she leave the house"  
"No she was asleep, I mean I put her to bed at 9 and checked at 12 and she wasn't there and"  
"Phoebe has anyone been to your house within those hours" he asked her, he could hear the panic and worry in her voice and knew she probably couldn't think straight at the moment.  
"Just my sisters" she then told him, he frowned in the dark  
"She couldn't have gone by herself"  
"Oh Jason was here but he left"  
"How long"  
"I don't know, he came just to stir trouble and he left maybe 5-10 minutes" she told him, Cole eyes opened, the old man wouldn't would he.  
"Call Jason"  
"Why"  
"I think he has her"  
"Cole that's ridiculous"  
"Not really…Phoebe just call him" he told her

"Fine, ill call you back" she told him, Jason had been very off edge taking Misha was not out of his grasp, he knew how badly he wanted to keep him out of Phoebe & Misha's lives. He got up out of his bed and put on some jeans and t-shirt; he got a jacket and left the penthouse.

"Jason just bring her back" Phoebe then told him, she was scared at the fact that he had taken her but even more disappointed that she did not pay enough attention, he misused her trust. She wasn't reasoning with him anymore  
"If you don't bring her back in the next hour, im calling the police"  
"If you call the police I'll tell them you and your sisters were neglecting her that's why I was able to take her so easily and they will ask why it took you so long realise she was gone"  
"Jason do not do this… your acting crazy she's just a baby she was sleeping" Phoebe thent old him his accusations were outrageous.

Cole drove to Jason's place. He walked up to the door, Phoebe had confirmed what he thought. He was angry that he would go to such lengths but it was a stupid thing to do. He knocked on the door, there was no answer and again. He was about ready to kick the door down , when a woman answered

"What's going on what do you want"  
"Your husband seems to have kidnapped my daughter" Cole told her, the woman looked surprised

"Jason" she called out, the man came to the door muttering something then tried to close the door on him as soon as he saw him.  
"Are you crazy" he almost shouted at his wife, who was completely baffled as to what was going on.  
"Where's Misha" he asked him coolly

"She's staying here"  
"Are you having some sort of breakdown" he asked him, he pushed the door open and stepped inside the house

"Very funny, now get out of my house"  
"Not without her, do you really think this is smart on your half" he asked him,

"Jason give the girl to him, what was you thinking I thought Phoebe was alright with you taking her  
"Its 2 in the morning why would she agree to let him take in her in the middle of the night when she's sleeping" the woman considered this and then walked away from them

"I told you to stay out of MY daughter's life, she's safe here" he told him, Cole shook his head and was glad when he saw the woman with a sleeping Misha. Jason turned

"Put her back"  
"Oh give it up, this is stupid" she told him as she handed her over to Cole, who smiled appreciatively.  
"At least someone has some sense" he shot Jason a look and then he turned to leave  
"She will always stray for something better" Jason shouted after him, his comment stuck to him but he dismissed what the man was trying to say. Misha started to wake up she opened up her eyes and looked up at him  
"Daddy what are you doing here" she asked sleepily before resting her head back on his shoulder, Cole felt like someone had just left him in his dream, she had called him daddy for the first time. He smiled  
"You're dreaming"  
"Really" she giggled sleepily

"No but don't worry ok just go back to sleep" he placed her in backseat of his car and started and looked back at a fuming Jason. He now felt sorry for him.

"This is just pitiful" Piper then said on Jason's behaviour, Phoebe would kill him when she saw him. How could he do something like that? he was trying to manipulate her. The front door knocked

"I'll get it" Prue then hurried to the door

"Cole" Phoebe heard her say, she got up and Prue was now carrying Misha

"Thank god" Piper exclaimed, Phoebe looked at Cole

"What did he say" she asked him,

"He's I really don't know Whats wrong with him, but his wife gave her to me"  
"Oh so he didn't actually give over" Piper then asked he nodded no.  
"Poor thing, Phoebe I think you need to take your key back" Prue then said as she handed Misha over to her, she sighed

"Ill go put her upstairs" she told them and left to put Misha asleep.

As she placed her daughter down she decided that Jason could not have her at all until they settled this dispute, she didn't trust him anymore. Tonight was enough for her. She walked downstairs; Cole was standing in the door for the front room

"What am I going to do" she said, he turned and looked at her  
"Supervised visits" he replied, she sighed and then he reached out and touched her arm  
"Everything will be ok" he told her, she smiled  
"Pheebs were gonna get off" Piper and Prue came out of the living room to meet them.

"Oh ok, do you think Misha could come over this weekend" she asked them  
"Yeah of course honey, see you later"  
"Bye Cole" Piper made an effort in her direction, she rolled her eyes. Once they left, they were left. She looked at him  
"Thank you" she then said to break the silence, he smiled at her making her melt on the inside she turned and walked into the living room.  
"Hey what you doing up" she heard him talking,

"Couldn't sleep…you said I was dreaming" she then heard her daughter say, Misha appeared in the living room.  
"Mommy" she jumped onto the seat next to her

"You should be sleeping"  
"You too" she told her back, Cole stood

"I should be going, it"  
"You can't go" Misha then said suddenly, they both looked at her confused  
"I'm going to see you tomorrow" Cole then told her,

"So you can stay" she told him, Phoebe didn't quite get what her daughter was playing at

"Come on baby, back to bed"  
"Can't I stay with you" she asked her,

"Nope, mommy going to sleep now as well" Misha folded her arms and gave her a look; she looked at Cole for some sort of help. He shrugged smiling then sat on the other side of Misha whispering something in her ear, Phoebe studied them, and Misha nodded then yawned then smiled then looked at her then back at Cole.  
"OK" she jumped up and kissed his cheek then kissed phoebe and left.  
"What did I miss" she asked him, he was annoyingly cute.

"Nothing" he said in a not telling tone, she yawned and went to get up but he pulled her closer to him, she looked at him and he had an innocent expression on his face

"Don't even" she stopped talking as he, put an arm around her waist  
"Don't even what" he asked her daringly, now she had a choice she could stop this little game and go to sleep and let him go home or.  
"Don't even think of letting me go" she replied smartly, he laughed and she rested her head on his chest. _This is way too comfortable _

Cole didn't expect her to play along after the night that she had just had, he had just wanted to lift her mood. However now he felt right with her like this. He wondered where they were going with this.  
"You know something" he then said, she looked up at him then went back to resting her head on him  
"What"  
"I think it was fate that brought me here" he told her,

"Fate"  
"Yeah"  
"You know something" she then said back  
"What"  
"Me too" he heard the light tone in her voice which made him happy.  
"Sleepy" he asked her when she yawned and he could see her eyes were closed  
"Are you going to leave if say yes" she asked him quietly her eyes still closed

"Do you want me to" he asked her more deeply than he intended. He saw her smile then answer

"That would be telling" she simply said, he held her closer and she placed her hands on his chest. Cole then wanted to try something  
"Goodnight baby" he then said, there was a moment  
"Night" she said sleepily but he could hear the happy cheer in her voice. He waited until she was fast asleep. he removed his jacket carefully so he would not wake her._Exactly where are we going_ he asked himself. It had been the longest time since he held her in his arms the longest time since the only thing that mattered was them. He dropped off into his own sleep after a while.


	7. Loving You

Phoebe woke up, she looked up to see a sleeping Cole, she smiled and got up she had the urge to just kiss him but resisted

Phoebe woke up, she looked up to see a sleeping Cole, she smiled and got up she had the urge to just kiss him but resisted. Last night had been nice, all the craziness of that night had been outdone by him holding her and simply sleeping with her in his arms. A part of her couldn't take this game they were playing, she wanted to know what he was thinking when he called her baby, what he was thinking whenever he made a play for her. She sighed and got up. Today was just another day closer to him going back to New York. She stretched and looked down on him, she looked at the time it was still quite early. As she made her way to her room she checked in on her sleeping angel. She still wanted to know what he had said to her. Mystery of Cole turner. Was she really going to allow herself to get lost in it again? _Yeahhhhh_. She turned on the shower and went around her room; she felt like a light had shone her and brought him back to her. Maybe this was her second chance. Did he see it that way though, could she risk her daughters father for her own relationship. She stepped in the shower letting the pattern of water dropping on her skin present each obstacle and scenario possible for her and Cole.

Cole yawned; he had actually stayed the night. He looked around not seeing her. He sat up, rubbing the back of his neck. More yawns followed. He suddenly felt like something had changed between them. He ran his hands through his hair then got up and walked into the kitchen to see her sitting down going through her two way. She looked up and smiled

"Morning" she said brightly

"Hey" he said then sat down at the table opposite her  
"You sleep ok" she asked him, he nodded then she laughed

"You nod a lot" she then said

"Bad habit, you know when your in the big long boring meetings and you've daydreamed or something and they just snap your out of it you gotta nod" he said, she smiled  
"You look like a baby when you do it" she then said, he laughed

"So what you doing today" she asked him

"Umm just getting things ready for Sunday, you" he told her

"Normal day…"  
"Don't you cook" he asked, she smirked

"There's food in the fridge but Miss Misha wont be up and she'll probably only eat cereal" she told him in a matter of fact tone. She cooked dinner and cooked on the weekends but she and her daughter were fast paced in the morning so there wasn't a need. However the thought of him in nothing but boxers and a cute little apron was appealing enough to cook to breakfast. She smiled at this and noticed him watching her she laughed slightly trying to hide her embarrassment of being caught in her little day dream.

"So your going to let me die of hunger, some hospitality" he then told her, she got up from her seat he followed her with his eyes and she got a bowl and spoon and put it in front off him, then opened a cupboard. Putting froot loops and some milk.  
"Enjoy" she told him, he laughed

"Thanks its appreciated" he said with a fake smile, she did the same and sat back down. He looked at her and she looked up. The blue eyes bounced off of hers.  
"Yes" she asked him  
"Nothing" he went about setting the cereal in his bowl and looked up to see her looking at him, why was he catching her out for.  
"Yes honey" he asked sweetly, she pulled another face and blew air at him but her stomach twisted further in knots when he called her honey, he shouldn't do that. Why was he doing that? She felt frustrated at this and decided something should at least be clear.

"Ok. You need to stop"  
"What"  
"What are you playing at" she asked him, he purposely poured the milk and took a spoonful and looked at her, she looked at him. He didn't even know to be honest all he knew was that he was falling again. _Tell her then_. Cole took a deep breath and swallowed. She was still looking at him with an amused expression.  
"I don't know, I feel funny" he pretended to think about how he was feeling  
"Funny"  
"Yeah, I thought a lot of things could happen when I come here but seeing you again was not one of them"  
"Have you even thought about me in the last 8 years" she asked him, he thought about this  
"I'm pretty sure I have, have you" she nodded  
"Yeah everyday" and that was because of Misha he was certain. _Tell her_ he  
"Phoebe I like you, I really like you" her eyes opened slightly then she looked away from him

"Do you even know what your saying, I don't want you to think that you have to automatically be in like with me because we have a child" see he thought he knew she would think something like that.  
"I don't, I really feel like im falling for you again and it made me think about us" he told her shocking him self with what he was saying. She looked back to him  
"Cole we ended so badly I wouldn't even expect you to want to be in the same room as me" she then said truthfully

"I know, that's why it's confusing"  
"What"  
"I think I still love you" he couldn't take it back now it was out there, ok he didn't think he knew, her expression he couldn't read whether or not she was happy or upset. She went to talk then they saw Misha walk into the kitchen with a bright smile, she looked at him then greeted their daughter.

"You sleep ok" she asked her, Misha nodded and got up on the seat, Cole then decided that he might as well tell her now instead of later

"Sweetie can I tell you something" Cole then said she nodded  
"I have to go back to New York, you my home" he then said, she looked at him like he spoke another language

"But I thought you was staying with us" she then said  
"Daddy has to go back to New York for his business and"  
"Your leaving us" she then asked sadly  
"Noo I'm not ill be back as soon as I can"  
"When you going"  
"Sunday"  
"Awww why do you have to go" she looked at her mom and then at him  
"Honey he has to go home, hes has to see his mom and his dogs and his work" Phoebe helped to explain a little

"I don't want you to go not yet" she then said upset then she left the kitchen

"Great" Cole then said,  
"Don't worry, she'll be ok" she smiled at him and he got up  
"Im gonna go now, ill come round later and try again" he told her, she followed him to the door  
"Ok" she said and he left.

He got to his car and his pager went off

"I didn't stop loving you" it read, his heart almost jumped out of his chest. He was torn between going back to the house and kissing her until everything disappeared and going with his head instead of heart he went about securing the surprise he had for her. He had been thinking ever since he was presented with Misha in his life that he would definitely have to make some changes to his lifestyle.

Phoebe felt funny maybe this was the funny he was talking about, she didn't know if it was the right thing to send that message but she had to give him something, just because he thought he still loved her didn't mean that he actually did, it could just be that he loves Misha and loves her for Misha but not actually her. she sighed she was so confused she didn't know he sounded so genuine when he said it and she could tell he was figuring it all out as he talked, she wondered what it would be like to be with him again now that they were adults, would they be different, last night had been one of the best nights. He was just like she remembered playful, sweet, cute, hot-headed, and passionate but on the other hand he was man now no longer a boy and she could tell that straight off. He had taken responsibility and was making things work with Misha when he could have easily left it and allowed Jason to continue playing dad. He could have done a lot of things but he hadn't, she expected him to be bitter and hateful towards her but he wasn't, this might be her second chance. Misha was her only concern.

Misha wasn't happy about her daddy going away but she couldn't do anything about it, he promised to be back real soon and he would bring her a present from their. Her mom was happier when he was around and she liked when they were together she didn't know if this was bad because of her dad, she only saw him on the weekends and this week her mom said she wouldn't be going with him. She didn't know why all of sudden she had to talk to these strangers about her mom and dad, she didn't like it. Her dad really didn't like her daddy and she didn't really like that either because she didn't want them to fight like he had done with her mom. On the upside she got all of her daddies' attention all the time and when she wanted. She smiled and packed the rest of her night bag, she was going to spend the weekend with her cousins Wyatt & Chris they were older than her though. Maybe her daddy and mommy would make her sister. She would ask her mommy to make her sister seeing as her mom could only make her with daddy she could only make her sister with him as well. She smiled at her genius.

Jason rolled out of bed, he felt rotten his head was throbbing; last night had been humiliating his own wife went against him. They couldn't see that even though parental responsibility was always with the mother that phoebe was starting to become neglectful of her own duties she couldn't just dump his daughter on the closet family member to fly out of town. He sighed was this what she reduced him to. Her voice was so detached and cold when she spoke to him, she no longer cared what he thought was best or what he thought in general and all because the boy whom she broke his heart was around. She said she wasn't trying to take anything away from him yet she was doing everything to keep him away. He sighed as he got dressed he was sure he could find a delectable student who would make his problems go away at least for a while. He could honestly say that what he did last night was foolish and only made matters worse he had got a message from her in the early hours of the morning saying that he was not to come and pick her up for her weekend stay, he had no argument he had betrayed her trust.

"What you doing tomorrow" Cole then said into the phone, Phoebe shuffled in her covers

"Umm I got a meeting at 2 and that's about it, everything's been filmed for this season" she told him happily  
"Wanna help me with something"  
"Depends on what it is" she dragged her words out,  
"Decorating" he then said  
"Decorating what, your bachelor pad" she laughed into the phone, why an earth would he decorate when he was going back. In less than two days.  
"Noo, look I'll pick you up from your office at lets say 4 and ill show you" he offered

"Hmmm why are you always up to something"  
"To keep you on your toes, you in" he asked, she laughed

"I guess, ill call you when im close to finishing" she told him  
"Ok see you tomorrow"  
"Hmmmm" was all she was giving him ,she could feel him smile and the phone clicked.

Jason had been trying her cell all day and she wasn't answering, he tried her office but he was sure she told her secretary not to put his calls through. This could be seen as avoidance he thought but then again what he did last night was potential kidnapping. He walked up to the woman working at her desk

"Can I help you"  
"Yes Is Miss Halliwell available" the woman pressed the intercom

"Who are you" she asked him  
"Mr Dean" the woman then looked at him  
"She doesn't want to see you" she then told him, this annoyed him  
"Just buzz her and tell her that I'm here what is she going to do" he told her quickly, she sighed and buzzed

"He's here" she said dryly, he heard something like a frustrated scream. A few minutes later she emerged from her office. She was wearing nothing more small skirt and fitting shirt he hair was down and straightened, would he even know she was mother by looking at her. No. she glared at him

"Why are you here" she asked him not even giving him the decency of private conversation. He felt slightly embarrassed as some of the workers started to look at heir visibly angry boss. She waited for an answer

"Can we talk in private" he asked her she rolled her eyes in annoyance then turned and walked back towards her office he followed her willingly. Once in her office, he closed the door. she was still shooting him angry looks.

"Phoebe just let me explain"  
"Jason you took Misha in the middle of the night and then refused to give her back, I don't even know what I would have done if Cole didn't come back with her" she snapped  
"Ok I wasn't thinking, is she ok"  
"She's fine she doesn't know what happened last night" she told him, he sighed with relief

"I'm sorry I"  
"You threatened me, and now you're here trying to plead your case" she then said which was true he sighed and took a step towards her.

"This ice queen act is really starting to wear thin on me" he told her, she

"Good, do you even know what your putting her through cos I swear any and everything that those so called psychologists are asking her analysing her I could do quite easily after all"  
"I know I know, its for the best, maybe now it doesn't make sense but I promise you that Misha will be better off with me" he believed his words, it wasn't that she was a bad mother she just didn't want to be the kind of mother he wanted her to be he needed her be. He looked at her beautiful face scowling at him.  
"Really I really don't think so, and this is becoming stupid and I think if you want to see Misha regularly again then you should better hope your lawyers can get the judge to tell me that because as of now I don't want you anywhere near my daughter" he was hurt extremely hurt she was acting as if he had tried to kill her or something.  
"That isn't necessary, you're just being over dramatic ill pick her up today like usual" he tried to regain some of the power lost

"No you wont because if you then I'll file for a restraining order"  
"You can't do that what will you tell Misha"

"Misha is too occupied with her real dad at the moment to notice your absence" she spat, his heart dropped, what had he done. He looked at the woman in front of him, is this going to be the outcome was she seriously going to remove his rights to his daughter. One small mistake, since when did she tell him what and when he couldn't see his daughter when did she just assert dominance in their relationship. He was man and this was his child he would not be told he could not see her.  
"Don't be stupid Phoebe; this will do you no good. I still have an advantage"  
"What advantage, ok apart from the fact that you have been an active part in our lives from when she was born but that's really about it all you do is tell me what to do, how to act how to treat my daughter like I cant look after myself and my child all because of what you have no right over me or her" she flowed so angrily, he wanted to shake some sense into her but after the last time he let his emotions get the better of him he couldn't risk it.  
"So you think Cole's going to be better, the boy has the most inconsistent lifestyle ever"  
"Huh" that's what he thought he smiled smugly

"You don't even read up on the father or your child" she rolled her eyes

"What are you getting at"  
"Well Mr Turner has a very lets say crazed life, his ex girlfriend overdoses and loses his baby, his sex life is more than in its prime, his erratic and flippant nature has seen him make some bad enemies in the cooperate world, his firm alone has the older guys slightly jealous, he seems to have a very dark circle of friends"  
"What are you trying to say" she asked now she was sounding a little bit more calm and rational

"I'm saying that ask him why he's really here in San Francisco I mean you wouldn't want to be dealing with a potentially dangerous man now would you"

"I mean how many young men at the age of 26 have an established firm and 2 buildings in different states, excelling investments, numerous houses across the board and still have time to take a holiday, it takes 10 years or more to build what hes done in half the time now tell me Phoebe exactly how do you do that when you spent most of your adolescent childhood chasing girls and being a nuisance" He finished smugly. Happy to see her face draw a blank for the first time in their conversation, he had done his research quite thoroughly and found out quite a lot of interesting information about the young man.

"Jason your really starting to sound like scum, why do you hate him so much" she then asked, that was not the reaction he had been hoping for, he looked at her

"In fact would you just leave, Misha is going to be with my sisters this weekend so I will see you next week Wednesday for the first meeting and I would appreciate if you kept away from me in the meantime" she then said coolly. He sighed

"Cant you see what hes doing"  
"Jason leave"  
"Fine have it your way… tell Misha I love her" she went around her desk and sat down. He opened the door and left. Unsatisfied with that conversation.

He looked around the place, not bad he thought, he looked at his watch phoebe should be finished by now. He dialled

"Finished"  
"Yeah you coming "  
"Yup" she dropped and he jumped into his car and went to pick her up.

"So what am I decorating"  
"Well I thought seeing as I'm going to have to be in here more often, that if Misha did ever want to stay over then I don't really think my penthouse is suitable for her" he then told her, she considered this, he turned the and stopped, they stepped out of the car  
"So I thought maybe ill get a proper place" he motioned towards the house he had bought two weeks ago. He saw her surprise she looked at him "  
"You bought a house" she asked in disbelief

"Yeah come" he took her arm and led her inside the house, she walked in still in shock. He gave her a brief tour of the place; he could sense something was up with her. He was watching her carefully throughout once they came back round to the front room, she looked at him  
"If you don't mind me asking exactly how did you buy this house so quickly" she asked

"I paid for it" he said simply he was confused

"Yeah but all of it"  
"Yeah"

"How"  
"Phoebe I own a law firm"  
"So"  
"So" they both looked at each other unsure of what the other was getting at.  
"Are you going to help me decorate" he asked her, she actually smiled for the first time since him picking her up  
"What happened today" he then asked her, she sighed

"Nothing why"  
"You don't seem yourself"  
"Why don't you let me re arrange this room and you can go and take care of any work you have to do"  
"Are you sure" he was unsure of her motives

"Yeah, is there any food in this house"  
"Umm no"  
"Terrible. Were going shopping" she told him without actually asking him, he smirked then straightened.  
"Still demanding… whats wrong "  
"Nothing" she told him again tugging at his arm, he turned her around to face him and looked at her she shyly smiled and moved out of his grasp  
"Come on" she said quietly and walked towards the door

Phoebe moved down the aisle's picking things out for his place, she didn't really want to fall into Jason trap he already lied to Misha about Cole what was stopping him from doing the same to her however she was still slightly curious into exactly what Cole did do apart from being a successful lawyer. He was pushing the trolley behind her, he been really quiet now that she thought about it. She stopped and placed the canned food in the trolley, he followed her with his eyes but didn't say anything  
"what's got your tongue" she tried lightly and turned back crossing over into the next aisle  
"Nothing yet" he replied, she rolled her tongue along her bottom lip,

"I think were done" she told him, not humouring him with his comment, they went to the checkout and he paid.

Once they were back at the house, she set about putting the stuff away; he excused himself to go make a phone call. Typical of a man to just leave when there was a little work to do. She started to put things in the sparkling new fridge and finally worked her way to the cupboards, as she picked up tin to put in the cupboard, she realised she couldn't reach, she huffed and tip-toed. Ok slightly closer but still couldn't get the handle that was the thing with tall people they always had things in high places like the little would just float up there. She was about to come down from tip-toeing when she felt another hand on her hers and then one on her waist. Cole had taken the tin and opened the high cupboard door and placed the tin inside. She slowly became flat footed, well hardly considering the small heels she was wearing. Her body became tense as she felt the warmth of his body behind her. They were still for several moments before she attempted break the tension his hand was still placed lightly on her waist.  
"You couldn't of had them fitted lower now could you" she asked in attempt of a joke, she still had not turned around for some reason her whole body felt like it was trembling and if she moved she wasn't certain what she would do._ Throw yourself at him_.  
"Are you going to turn around" he asked and was now the hand that had been on her waist went to the counter in front of them, as did his other hand. Now she could see both his arms outstretched either side of her. She took a deep breath before answering her heart slammed against her chest, her mind going over the hundred and one things that could happen if she turned around.  
"No…your too close" she told him quietly  
"Too close" he said just as quietly as her, the atmosphere had become deadly intense she could feel his hot breath on her neck and wanted more than for him to sweep her into his arms. What had been 2 months of re-introduction for them was about to end she could feel it, they flirted, kissed, teased if it wasn't for Misha she would have thought she was 16 again, when he first started chasing her. She moved her hands to the counter also and in an attempt to move his hands put hers on his.

"Cole I-I don't do this to me" she then told him sadly she couldn't take any rejection for him she would sleep with him only for him to reject her and return to New York.  
"Do what baby I'm not going to hurt you" his words were so soft and loving. Her heart was threaten to pop out of her chest and onto the counter, she looked her hands on his  
"Turn around" he asked again  
"No, Cole you don't know this is going to cause more damage than good"  
"What are you scared of" he asked her,  
"Please Cole" his body pressed right against, he entwined their fingers and she remembered the feel of his hands tangled with hers along with other parts of his body.  
"What do you think I'll do" she sensed the confusion in his voice

"Not you…me" she breathed slowly and try to control the wave of emotions taking over her.  
" I don't want you to be scared of us"  
"Cole, I understand that Misha" she stopped when she heard him laugh a little. The he stepped back from her she took this as her cue to get as far away from him as possible but she was horribly mistaken. When she turned he swooped in and she couldn't move again her head jus came in under his shoulder and she could feel his chest against hers.

"Do you want me to let go" he asked her

"Yes" he looked into her eyes and she was unable to lie to him  
"No" she closed her eyes

"This is wrong"  
"Why" he asked as his lips trailed themselves across her cheek and brushed her lips lightly her whole body shuddered with fear, excitement &passion.  
"I love you" he then said, the words that she thought she would never hear again came so smoothly and strongly.

"You stopped thinking" she said looking deep into his blue eyes she saw a glimmer of amusement then his lips covered hers a hot passionate kiss. He worked his way into her mouth, at first she wanted what was happening between them then she didn't and now, now she wanted it all of it. She was suddenly aware that he was undressing her, they walked back and he picked her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist her shirt drop, she moaned as he placed her against a wall nibbling and kissing her chest, as they sexually assaulted each other all the way to his master bedroom he placed her neatly on his bed, he towered over her

"Do you want this" he asked as he lowered his body on top of her his bare chest rubbing against hers as he spoke into her ear, the friction of his jeans and her bra was causing chaos for her and definitely him, she thought about Misha & about Jason, last time she made love she had lost the love of her life, last time she was with him he hated her, last time they were together they were falling apart. Misha meant everything to her and Cole, well he had been her everything and she ruined it, she couldn't not again not at the expense of her daughter or her own heart, she placed her hands on his chest feeling the hard muscles.

Cole looked at Phoebe she looked upset for a second, he knew what he wanted and she was what she wanted, yes it was convenient that a child had to bring them together but the moment he saw her again she had taken his heart once again. He had been struggling with the rising feelings for her and whether they were lust or love, however after her phone call about Misha and hearing her worried and frantic he knew it he still loved her and wanted her back.  
"Cole I can't I'm sorry" her brown eyes grew wide with sadness, he then lifted his body steadying himself in a sit up position above her, she went to move

"Tell me" he asked her

"Cole you're leaving tomorrow"  
"I'm coming back" he then saw a small smile come to her lips

"What are you coming back for" she asked him and he replied  
"Misha" then when he saw the hurt of his comment and knew that she asked him that for a reason, she slid out from underneath him and he turned on his back and watched her

"Phoebe I would come back for you…if you wanted me to" he then told her he sat on the end of his bed and looked at her. Taking in her every detail.  
"I did want you to…but you never came" she told him sadly, he saw the tears in her eyes; they had to be something he didn't know what to do. He could never use logic to figure her out… he bowed his head. He was a successful lawyer he had all the arguments and mouth to win his cases amongst other things. Yet he didn't know what to say to the woman he had unknowingly hurt, the girl he had loved so effortlessly.  
"What do you feel, what did you feel just a minute ago"  
"Like nothing made sense anymore but me and you" she replied simply,

"We never made sense" he told her

"Exactly do you know what could happen if we" he got up and cut her off, she was just scared and he was letting her go  
"Trust me" he told, she blinked  
"Trust me" he told her again this time when he kissed her she responded and her arms went around his neck, whether it was lust for her it was love for him. He wanted to make love to her now and answer questions later.


	8. Morning After

Morning After

Morning After

Phoebe woke up feeling revitalised like she had missed out on so much when it reality she had only just missed out on him. She was set on leaving last night but when he just took her, she felt the overwhelming power and desire coming from him; she didn't couldn't push him away. She turned to look at the clock and noticed he wasn't in bed with her. A part of her kicked herself it was just like last time, he probably regretted it. Well even if he did he had said a lot to her last night which she would gladly throw back in his face. She got up and looked around the room; it was fairly big with a two large windows that were covered with blinds. She walked around and saw a black shirt hanging on a chair she picked it up and it reeked of Burberry she wondered if he knew she loved that scent. She put it on; it covered her to about the quarter way down her thighs. She ran a finger through her hair, and then settled on the aches in her body a reminder of last night. She walked out of his room and back down the hallway; she turned when she heard his voice he was on the phone. Probably checking his flight. Her stomach twisted he was leaving today she didn't know why she felt like last night changed things. She sighed and entered the room; he was sitting down with his feet up on a table full of papers, he had on his jeans from last night but the belt hung loosely, she watched him laugh, she walked further in and sat on the edge of the sofa he was on, his head turned slowly, he looked at her his eyes started at her feet and rested at her face, he then extended his hand out to her which surprised her slightly. She moved down next to him and he shuffled closer to her,

"I understand" he dragged it out then he smiled to himself

"Bye your be the first woman I see" he told her then he laughed at whatever was said and she suddenly felt jealous, she stared at him he put the phone down  
"How you feeling" he then asked her, he placed his hand on her waist, who was on the fone is what she wanted to ask but she knew she didn't have the right.  
"Fine you" she then said, he nodded  
"Who was that" she then asked, she couldn't help it, he smiled  
"My mother…she was just confirming that I was coming back today" he then said, she then felt relived, she never met his mom which wasn't weird seeing as his parents didn't speak unless it was completely necessary.  
"Oh does she know about"  
"Misha, us" he finished for her she focused on his last words for a second  
"No not yet I want to tell her in person"  
"Us" she then repeated for confirmation

"Yeah you do want to be with me right" he asked her, he was so gorgeous why wouldn't want to be with him. Jason's words fled into her mind. she dismissed them  
"Cole lets talk" she then said to him, before she could be with him there were things they needed to discuss she took his arms and wrapped them around her waist half seating herself in his lap.  
"Ok" he simply said, she took then prepared herself for what she would ask and how he would answer.

"July 21st 11.30pm what did you decide…honestly" she asked him, she knew the date and so did he. She could feel his heart against her back slow steady pace.

"That you was a selfish bitch and that I was dumb for believing anything you said and you were not sorry about anything, oh and that Jason Dean was dead" he added calmly, she closed her eyes when she heard this and continued

"What else" she asked knowing their was more she knew how short his temper could be so she knew he decided a hell of lot more about her that night.  
"I didn't love you anymore and didn't care whether I saw you again…you was no longer special and after a while I realised I had set myself up by allowing you so much access to who I was and that's why it hurt 100x more" she understood this after all she was a agony aunt to say the least .

"You" he then asked,  
"Honestly I was too confused I loved you but I thought I loved Jason as well, when you left me in the car that night I felt so guilty and ashamed and for the first time I really regretted what I had done and then I heard you was staying in New York it just broke my heart completely." She wondered if he understood how her life just plummeted with her pregnancy and her ending her little affair with Jason.

"& you want to know the sad thing"  
"What" he asked his voice was gentle and soothing  
"I never got over you but you got over me" she told him, he didn't speak but he held her closer

"I had to move on, you seriously effected me it was like I was sick and you was the only thing that could cure me but first time I never read the small print that's why I was sick in the first place understand that I couldn't win and it was either leave and remove you from my life or stay and hate you either way I lost you and that, that was too much to handle at the time. Going back to New York was best for both of us" he told her, maybe on his half

"Do you want to know" she then asked him,  
"No" he told her grimly

"Cole I want you to know" she told him,  
"I don't want to know why" he told her firmly, she sighed and pulled up from him turning to face him  
"If this is going to work you have to know…I need you to understand" she told him, she could see he really didn't want to know why she slept with Jason in the first place, why she broke up with him for him but she had to cleanse both their hearts so they could move on. so she could move on.

"You don't have to explain"  
"Baby I have to because if were going to be together then I want you to know everything Its all or nothing I don't want any doubts about me in your heart" she told him, then she kissed him touching his face he looked at her then let out a sigh.

"Ok what did you see in him" he asked her, she then decided she didn't wanna see any hurt or anger in his eyes as she told him so she rested her head on chest like she had done that night in her house.  
"He was older, mature, sophisticated he was never appealing to me in the first place but he showed such admiration and really just seemed to worship the ground I was walking on which was kinda strange because he was so much older so I doubted he was in love with me, he started talking to me about you and before I knew it every time we fell out I ran to him because I thought he cared, he started taking me places and I started to wonder exactly why I was with you seeing as you didn't seem to appreciate me as much as he obviously did. Then it happened we had an argument about one of your friends and I really couldn't stand you so when he played his cards…he scored" she took a deep breath

"I did feel terrible in the beginning then I just allowed myself to think I was in love and that even though I cared about you I was in love with Jason it was something I couldn't control" she said the last bit sarcastically because it had been really stupid to even think that in the first place

"You sound head over heels" he then commented his voice held no emotion which kind of worried her but she had to continue regardless.  
"You know the weekend I went away on thanksgiving" she asked  
"Yeah"  
"I spent the weekend with him, after that weekend I wanted to be with him and I chose to leave you, I didn't really know how to tell you at first but it was something I knew I had to do… I told him I was going to break up with you and he was happy and wanted to be with me and It felt right… the look you gave me when you find out let me know it was not right not even in the slightest I can't even forget it because you acted so weird, you laughed then you just looked straight through me and when I went to touch you flinched like I was fire or something, then you just went ballistic and you was so nasty"  
"What did you want me to do, beg you to stay" he asked the last bit sounded slightly nasty and she was starting to regret the conversation she got up and looked at him his eyes were as expressionless as his voice.  
"No because I wouldn't have" she told him trying to match his tone, he then rolled his eyes

"Phoebe"  
"Yes"  
"I I Understand it hurt but I do understand, I guess it was my fault but can I ask you one thing then im done with this" he told her, something told her she wasn't going to like the question  
"Ok"  
"If you knew there was chance that Misha was mine why did you pick him" he asked, she opened her mouth to answer and didn't have an answer for him because he had said the reason  
"Just say it" he told her,  
"Because I picked him" she told him, he looked down and she knew he knew that was the reason it was the wrong reason even though she and piper had agreed on allowing Jason to be the father if she wanted to if she really wanted ot she would have got in contact with him, she could have told his dad there were things she could have done but she chose not to. She chose not to have him. What a mistake that had been.  
"Cole" she then when he didn't speak he looked at her and she couldn't read his expression  
"I'm kinda hungry" he then said and got up, she felt some tears come to her eyes why was he dismissing her

"Are you hungry" he then asked looking down at her, she nodded no she felt so helpless she just wanted him to understand and now she didn't know what to do.

What did she want him to do, he appreciated her wanting him to have closure about it and did agree with what she said about moving on. He went through to the kitchen and leant against the counter ok they were young he didn't care teens cheated on each other all the time. What got to him is that she had a chance and she chose the other man, once again Phoebe Halliwell was infiltrating his world but he was allowing her. Grudges had never helped him in the past. It was the past and if he allowed it to control their future he would regret it, Jason was one man and he was pretty sure she didn't see him romantically anymore. He made some toast then went back through she was watching the tv, looking perfect in his space. She looked up at him then back at the TV he sat back down.  
"You didn't even make me any" she replied flatly

"You said you didn't want any" he then defended  
"So be gentlemen Cole insist " she told him in a matter of fact tone of voice, he actually smiled and purposely didn't offer her anything. she rolled her eyes at him and returned her attention to the TV.

"Phoebe"  
"Yes"  
"I forgive you" he then told her whole heartedly, he had, had enough time to get over her and her affair and he was ok now he didn't care about it anymore a part of him will always be weary when it came to her and other men but it wasn't enough to stop him from loving her. She looked at him at first confused then a sight of relief

"You do" she asked him carefully, he legs were curled up on the sofa showing off her smoothness and her small dainty well pedicured feet. He nodded and bit into some of his toast

"My flights at 7 I want to know if you want to try again, so" he smiled at her and looked at the clock  
"Clocks ticking" he finished, he wanted her to be completely sure him and what he was feeling.  
"Are you going to share" she then asked with double meaning, she had always had a sexy confidence around her that turned him on to no end, he moved closer to her and touched her lips with his fingers.  
"Only if you want me to" he whispered, her eyes were expectant of his next move so when he kissed her softly she responded slowly and ran her fingers up his chest and through his hair.  
"Ok" she replied softly, he moved back to his place. He felt a tingling sensation all over his body; she got up and told him that she was going to get ready and go pick Misha up. He understood that she needed time to assess everything but a part of him was still disappointed that she didn't jump straight back into his arms.

Maybe she should have stayed she wanted to be with him, he said he forgave her and that's all she ever wanted for him to just understand and forgive her and still love her and he did, she believed he did because she could feel it in every inch of her mind body and soul. She walked into her house, she fell on her bed. She looked at the clock 2pm she had 6 hours to make a decision on her future her daughters future. For 8 years she had a few tedious relationships and one serious that just turned out to be tedious anyway, Jason did his best to control her every movement and action she knew he had wanted to resume their relationship after she gave birth but she pushed him away, she was no ones puppet and she wouldn't subject to his charms again. She had admirers like Jeremy who would never so much as get half a chance simply because she wasn't interested, they didn't excite her they didn't set off anything in her whereas Cole he set off everything in her whether it was joy or anger he did it. Jason would see this as a game plan to win their custody case; he would try and twist it into something nasty and deceitful like their affair. All the things he said about Cole in her office yesterday he would use and she seriously hoped they were nothing more than rumours. She knew how he could get and he wasn't one for following all the rules but could he really be some crooked business man. She thought about the boyish grin he wore so often, a sheep in wolves clothing. In time she would find out or he would tell her if their was anything to tell. She rolled on her bed looked at the time 4pm. Time was just slipping from her. She needed only one person's approval before her decision.

Jason had been trying Phoebe's cell all day and she had not replied or called back, he had went by the house last night and she wasn't there. Where would she be and why wouldn't she tell him, her secretary knew nothing and wasn't very helpful he was sure she was turning everyone against him because even her sisters who were normally quite polite and civil towards him brushed him off with no info on where she was.

He sat in his car watching her house and dialled her sisters place again  
"Has she picked her up yet" he asked impatiently

"Yes Jason she has now stop calling us" Prue said annoyed by his phone calls she dropped. He got up and entered the house and waited for 10 more minutes before he heard the sound of his bubbling daughter coming through the door. Misha didn't even enter the front room where he was, he guessed she ran up to her room. Phoebe walked into the room and walked half way across to the table before turning and acknowledging him

"What are you doing here" she asked a smile on her face, which surprised him seeing as she had been so cold and distant from him yesterday.  
"You didn't answer your phone and you wasn't here last night and"  
"Are you spying on me" she asked that smile disappeared straight; she glanced at the time then back at him.  
"Forget it just tell me why you're here" she asked him  
"I was, I wanted to see Misha" he lied; he didn't really know what he doing here he wanted to know where she was. She looked back at the time.

"She's upstairs excuse me" she then told him quickly and turned to leave. He then felt himself grab her arm lightly

"Where were you last night" he asked her, she smirked at him  
"Wouldn't you like to know" she told smugly, that didn't make him feel great and she took back her arm and exited the room he followed her as she went up the stairs. He wanted to know where she was and why she was playing with him. All the more for his case. He walked into Misha's room as she walked further up and turned into her own, he saw her bring her phone out and became more curious.

"Hi dad" he snapped out of his thoughts smiling at the little girl  
"Hi how have you been" he asked as he walked into her room,  
"Fine and you dad"  
"I'm fine how was your weekend"  
"It was fun we did loads" Misha went on to explain to him what she did, he was too busy thinking about her mothers absence last night.

"Am I too late" she asked into the phone

"Late for what…you have to be clear" he then said, she sighed he was enjoying this she could almost see his grin on the other end.  
"Us"  
"Are you sure" she heard his voice, and then laughed

"Of course"  
"Positive yeah" he asked again

"Cole"  
"Phoebe"

"If I never wanted anything before then I want this more than anything" she told him

"You waited until 5 minutes before my flight to tell me…you really do love to tease me" he then told her she smiled to herself  
"Well I'm a busy woman and when you get back I'll tease you all you want" she replied innocently, she heard him laugh

"Hmm I certain part of me is missing you already" she rolled her eyes and laughed

"When are you coming back" she asked a little bit more seriously, she felt happy and excited she was going to get to love him again like she should have done. She got a second chance.  
"Give me two weeks, ill call you when I'm settled back" he then told her,  
"Two weeks I have to go without you for two whole weeks" she actually whined, then she smiled she missed him.  
"Yeah not easy I know but ill bring you back something to make up for it" she laughed in disgust of his comment

"I take it back and no airport gifts oh and don't forget to tell your mom" she told him

"Yeah ok look i need to go board this plane before it leaves me" he said

"That wouldn't be a bad thing" she told him softly,  
"You should have stayed" he then admitted

"And give you what you want Mr Turner I would have thought you knew me better than that"

"True I'll call you" he then said and she realised he really did have to go.  
"Ok I'll be waiting" she then said  
"Bye" he then said into the phone

"Wait Cole" she suddenly had to tell him  
"Yeah"

"I love you" she simply said and clicked the phone. She exhaled and felt her heart flutter with joy and freedom that she hadn't felt for a man in the longest time. She looked at phone and smiled.  
"Phoebe" Jason was standing in her door way, he was so annoying she thought to herself just when she was in a really good mood he wanted to ruin it with his bullshit. She allowed him to go see Misha now what did he want

"What" she asked as she walked past him and out of her room. She didn't like anyone apart from Misha in her room for no reason in particular she just felt it was her space and it was the only place Jason just up until then didn't dare to bother her in.

"I I was just going to say I'm leaving now and" she turned to look at the fairly old looking man, she really didn't know what she saw in him. He ran his hands through his balding hair and then stuck them in his pockets.  
"Don't make sleeping out a habit" he told her like she was a little girl who stayed at the park to late. She turned on her heels and went downstairs. Misha was watching TV in the front room he was in close pursuit behind her

"Make sure she goes to bed on time" he told her, she didn't respond she refused to respond

"Your Key" she then said, he turned half way in the door and looked at her confused

"What about it" he asked as she walked up to him and snatched it out of his hand

"I don't want you turning up uninvited anymore, if you do ill file for a restraining order and that wouldn't look good now harassing the mother of the child. Causing me all sorts of stress its not good for Misha" she smiled nastily at her last bit, Jason wanted to play with her life so she'll play with his. He face soured

"You have no idea who you're dealing with do you know"  
"Save it just leave" she told him cutting out his 'do you know who I am' threat. He frowned and turned and stormed off. She closed the door and walked back towards her living room. Misha looked up at her, she was still at a loss of why he wanted to do this but she had come to know that he just wanted control and this time round he wasn't getting it.  
"Is dad gone now" she asked her, she nodded and sat down next to her.  
"Did you tell daddy that I said it was ok" she then asked and looked at her mommy she smiled  
"Yes I did" she told her, then misha snuggled up her

"When's he coming back"  
"In two weeks" she told her

"Hmm is he going to stay for good" she asked

"I don't know sweetie"  
"You should make him stay" she told her

"He does have another life you know"  
"Yeah but he loves us so he should be with us just like dad is" logic of an eight year old.  
"Mommy you are going to make him stay next time" she looked up at her. Phoebe didn't know what was going to happen next time he came and she didn't want to promise her anything.  
"We'll see ok" she told her then Misha smiled mischievously reminding her of Cole  
"What" she asked her daughter suspiciously and Misha instantly put her head back down on her

"Did you kiss him" she asked, Phoebe laughed and kissed the top of her head

"Why" she asked playfully  
"I'll just ask him if you don't tell me" she replied sweetly, Phoebe laughed at her daughter

"I didn't kiss him…he kissed me" she told her in a matter of fact tone, Misha giggled and  
"And you Miss Halliwell have got to go have a bath and get ready for bed"  
"Ohhh" she moaned and got up  
"Just cos you kissed him" she threw at her with a smile, she pinched her little arm

"Goo now" she told her, Misha laughed and stuck her tongue out and went to walk out of the room chanting 'you kissed him, you kissed him"

"Unbelievable"


	9. Breaking The News

Cole had been back a few days already and easily fallen back into sync with his work, his secretary had been prying him with questions on his long stay but he would tell his mother first then get her to tell his dad, at least that way they would talk for

Cole had been back a few days already and easily fallen back into sync with his work, his secretary had been prying him with questions on his long stay but he would tell his mother first then get her to tell his dad, at least that way they would talk for a while. Seeing as the last time they talked was when he decided to stay in New York for good.

He prepared for his dinner with her by dressing in a suit she always liked it when he looked smart. He didn't really know how she would react because it wasn't like he had got a woman pregnant and she was having a baby, she had an 8 year old granddaughter. She insisted on him meeting her there instead of picking her up like normal which raised some suspicion in him. He arrived at the restaurant it was one of her favourites so at least she won't be too shocked when she told him. He was escorted to their table where he saw her sitting. She smiled at him and he hugged her.  
"Miss me" he asked, she made a face

"Of course why did you stay out there so long" she asked as the waiter came to take their order, he settled in his seat and looked at his mother.

"Guess I was enjoying myself too much" he replied, she eyed him carefully as the drinks were delivered,

"Honey what's going on" she asked him,

"What have you been up to why didn't you want me to pick you up" he asked her, she smiled at him.  
"I just didn't"  
"Is that it"  
"Yes" she replied, Cole sighed, they were eating and talking freely so now was his chance.  
"Mom you remember ex girlfriend from college right" he asked her some confusion came to her features,

"The one who broke your heart yes" she replied, he rolled his eyes  
"Why" she followed on looking at him, he spooned another mouthful before answering.  
"I bumped into her again when I was in San Francisco"  
"Really" her voice held suspicion as it raised and she raised an eyebrow in unison. He swallowed slightly

"Yeah and we talked and" he stopped and looked at her.  
"Yes" she urged him to continue

"Don't you think grandma suits you" he closed his eyes really quickly not wanting to see her expression just yet. He opened them again to see the shock

"You got her pregnant that's why you was out there so long" she said in disbelief he then realised he didn't explain it properly

"No I mean yeah I did but 8 years ago Mom I have a daughter and Shes 8" her dropped her glass and it smashed."  
"8 years old" she repeated, he nodded

"Yeah her names Misha"

"Whoa hold on, that would mean" he nodded

"Oh my god I need another drink…tell me everything" He smiled and felt at ease once he told her how it all came about, she was shocked to say the least but disappointed in Phoebe's decision making he pointed out who she was exactly and she was even more surprised at this. They talked for the night and he made her promise to call her dad and tell him. He sighed when the two women finally met their was going to one face off he didn't wanna be the centre of. She wasn't to sure about him starting a relationship with her she had said she could just be using you for her case against this Jason he respected this but he could look after himself. They said their goodbyes after a long night and went home.

Cole got back and dialled  
"Hello" she answered sleepily he smiled  
"Hey"  
"Do you even care what time it is" she asked he heard her shuffle

"I told her"  
"What did she say" she asked slightly more awake  
"A lot but she's happy for me"  
"Hmmm"  
"Whats hmmm"  
"Nothing I was going to tell Jason but I really cant stand to be around him right now" she told him truthfully

"Then again Misha is a great messenger" she mused  
"As much as I would love to talk to you I have an 17 hour day tomorrow I need my sleep" she stressed sweetly

"17 hour" he repeated  
"Don't ask I'll call you" the phone clicked on her half and he wondered about what would happen to them.

Jason picked up his briefcase as he finished his day, as he walked from the school grounds his mind slowly fell on Phoebe and the phone call he had had over heard the over day he had been to lost for words to say anything to her but he was more than curious, if she was seeing someone he would have known about it, but love. He entered his car and dialled

"Frank Jennings speaking"  
"Jason Dean I need a shadow" he simply explained

"It's going to cost you" the man then said to him

"Money is not a problem, I'm coming to your office now"  
"See you then" If he she wouldn't tell what she was doing and who with then he would simply just see for himself.

"Are you even listening" Paige asked her, she looked up from her desk realising she had dazed off  
"No what did you say"  
"What happened today"  
"Nothing except the fact that Jason decided to send someone to spy on me , like hes going to catch me doing something I shouldn't its really starting to creep me out" she replied calmly  
"I think you need to hit back"  
"He's using everything he knows about me and trying to twist into bad parenting…he's trying to exploit mistakes I've made to make himself look better" she was still calm she had been reviewing the last week with Jason's antics first to discover she was being watched by someone who was most probably being paid by him second to discover he was bringing up a rebellious teen hood, irresponsible pregnancy and all the teething problems she had fitting into the mother role. Ok she had not had the best part for the most part she never wanted to be further away from Misha at the point in her life because all she did was cry, cry and cry some more she annoyed her and she really regretted everything. She felt bad when she thought about it now because her daughter was everything to her and the thought of being separated not only angered her it scared her as well.

At the moment she refused to let Misha to become fully involved, it already annoyed her that she had to let her be assessed. She had nothing against Jason except the fact that he was becoming pathetic and sad with every antic. She felt sorry for him and knew it was her fault she should have never allowed him and her daughter to live that lie, she should have had the guts to make sure Cole knew and that Jason knew as well. Even though she had let a lot of people down in this mess she was far from cleaning it all up. She sighed to herself as Paige rambled on and on and on. It wasn't like she didn't know that Jason was doing this to spite even more now because of Cole. Phoebe looked at Paige then decided she had humoured her enough

"Umm can you check all my appointments for tomorrow and cancel them" she was taking a day off, Paige looked at her in disbelief  
"Fine but running is not going to make it go away" she rambled herself right out of her office and she turned in her chair to face her reasonably big office. She went inside her bag and took out her phone.

Cole was sitting in a meeting next to him was his best friend Troy Williams since being back he had not yet shared with him his discovery in San Francisco. The two had been through a lot together, Cole especially had risked quite a lot for his friend it was a dark side of him that he hoped would never come to light. Troy was more or less just like him except he had grown more power obsessed over the years this didn't really bother him as he could handle Troy if he needed to. Troy wasn't a lawyer he was his business partner, Cole knew he annoyed the older guys because he had things done and was on their level but it was another part of his darker past. He leaned back in his chair as the man in front of him discussed the events that led to accidental murder that were now being taken as manslaughter. Troy looked captivated as he listened and looked over papers, Cole could see the man was in a panicky state which was never good for a defendant it only showed guilt.

"Are you sure there was no one else but Smith at the apartment that night" he asked him directly the man fidgeted and nodded, he was a scrawny looking guy with a bobble head and weedy fingers. His shirt crinkled and his eyes red from lack of sleep. None the less the man was rich so his motive was to win whether he meant it or not. Cole had learned to completely detach himself from all his clients, and his clients were relied on him to win the unwinnable cases and he almost always did. Reason why so many put him and his firm on payroll.

Troy looked over at his friend who wasn't remotely interested, he had noticed that Cole was more unfocused now than usual he was seriously starting to wonder what happened to him down in san fransisco, he tried to ask michelle but she was much in the dark as him. Troy dismissed the guy and Cole promised to contact him with new developments he left slightly more at ease. He looked at friend he never could quite figure out what was going on in his head. His phone then went off and he checked it casually then smiled to himself, Troy observed quietly while he looked over some documents.  
"Who's that" he asked him, Cole gave him look  
"Are you jealous" he joked, Troy shook his head at his response

"Who is it" he asked again  
"Someone" he replied

"A Chick"  
"Jasmine" he followed on quickly

"Yes and no" Cole replied

"So it was a chick that kept you down there so long" Troy tried

"Why do you say that" he asked him, Troy smiled

"Well you do have a soft spot for women… Michelle" he added

"She's my secretary and you know something I told you not to fuck up and you did so don't make it out like I broke you two up" he then told him getting up  
"Who is she" Troy asked him seriously ignoring his comment, Cole then touched his shoulders

"Dude what I'm about to tell you is going to flip everything inside out" he sounded excited, Troy looked at him more curiously

"What" he could see Cole deliberate with himself, then he pulled out his phone doing something on it then he showed him a picture of a little girl. Pretty cute he thought  
"I don't get it" he then said to him  
"She's mine" he then told him, Troy grabbed the phone

"Dude that's a grown baby" he then told him, Cole laughed at him "  
"Yeah she's 8" he told him  
"Your serious" he then realised his friend was actually serious, Cole nodded and smiled

"Misha Halliwell" Cole then stated Troy knew that name; he scanned his memory for the last name. Then he looked at his friend and Cole nodded

"Hold on exactly when did you hook up with Phoebe Halliwell for this to even happen" Cole looked towards the window  
"She was the girl in san Francisco" Troy actually watched her show not because he was interested but because she seemed like a good business deal he could venture. This just blew things out of proportion  
"Wait she cheated on you" troy then told him  
"Yeah" he then asked

"So how do you know"  
"Paternity test"  
"Oh shit" Troy then said, he had done his research on her a while back, he never kenw his friend had dealt with her. he knew she had a child but the father was never mentioned. Now he knew why.  
"&" troy asked knowing there was always more  
"What" Cole asked him confused.  
"You have a daughter who's 8 and she what just springs it on you"  
"No…it was an accident a good one though she's amazing"  
"Her or your daughter" Troy asked in mock interest at his friend awe

"Don't worry she's not asking about to sue for child support" Cole joked

"This is far from funny you have a daughter and Shes just like on TV"  
"Your sounding more shocked than me" Cole then said

"Oh so that why you ran" troy then said to him  
"No I didn't know I wouldn't have run" Cole then said slightly annoyed

"Michelle's going be angry…jasmines going to overdose again after all that shit you gave her about not being ready and shit you go and have a kid anyway" Troy started laughing at his friends situation  
"However she's hot well done…mother of your kid " Troy clapped and Cole rolled his eyes. Troy saw a new opportunity. There was a silence between them  
"So what going to happen"  
"Well she's going through some custody thing with this guy but I'm gonna go back next week" Troy eyes opened

"Why"  
"Cos I said I would help" Troy now knew Cole was picking his words carefully

"Cole don't fuck up and fuck her and fuck your kid up as wel"

"I'm not going to fuck up that's your job" cole threw back at him  
"Your going to I bet she will want half" Cole laughed at him  
"Were taking things slow"  
"Bullshit your taking things slow she's going to go head first into a serious relationship and your going to bow out"

"How do you know…you know I loved her you know and I realised I still do and plus we can't all wear out hearts on our sleeves" he said to him, Troy looked at him sceptically

"I hardly do that and since when do you say the l word 14 months with jasmine and all she got was a I am _fond of you_ not even care FOND and your going you still love this chick who cheated on you…hid your child from you….she's national are you telling me she couldn't just get one of her staff to contact you or did she forget you completely. Do you she's even been to New York with that kid all under your nose." Troy then looked at Cole's slightly amused face

"Was she a business interest of yours" he asked him, Troy looked down not really wanting to be caught out

"She was eligible"  
"Well leave her alone…she's off limits to any of your business" he told him firmly

"Oh you feel strongly" he mocked Cole rolled his eyes

"Come on…" he got up and chucked his suit jacket at him  
"Drinks on me" Troy finished.

He smiled more to himself than at Cole. This was interesting. Very interesting.

Cole woke up, he looked at the clock and made his way to his bathroom. He washed his face and brushed his teeth. He then went out towards the front room. There were two women with seated with Troy hardly wearing anything. he took a deep breath, and walked towards them they were both blonde reasonable attractive they smiled at him. Troy looked up at him with a cigarette in his mouth.  
"You missed out" he told him they giggled, Cole went over to the kitchen, he yawned and began to put some bread in the toaster. He looked back at his friend and the women.  
"Don't think the new wife will like this" Troy then said, Cole looked at his friend

"She's not my wife"  
"Yet you claim to love her" he blew out smoke and the blondes disappeared to the bathroom he guessed.  
"Drop it" Cole told him, troy had the tendency to pull on strings that Cole wasn't ready to let go of. He heard him laugh and inhale another puff.  
"Did you really have to fornicate the whole living room" he asked dryly

"You're worse than me" Troy told him with satisfaction. He thought about Phoebe he wondered what she was doing.  
"No comment" he replied with a smile. He walked back towards his room to see the girls pass him. He lay back on his bed

"Do you want your toast" He heard troy shout  
"Have it" he yelled back. He reached for his phone

"Good morning" she answered cheerfully he was actually falling in love with her voice.  
"What you doing" he asked her

"Just getting ready to do some shopping…are you just waking up?"

"Yeah"  
"Late night" she asked, he could hear a lot of movement  
"Very" he replied then thought she might think he was out sleeping with other women  
"my friend was congratulating me" he then tried to fix his previous comment

"Ok you sound guilty" she then said  
"Where's Misha" he said avoiding the basis of her comment

"Painting the town red like normal weekends" she joked he smiled  
"What are you doing" she asked,  
"Thinking about you" he then replied

"You really shouldn't" she replied sweetly

"How's Jason"  
"Argh don't mention him"  
"Anything changed"  
"Not really he just bringing up some stuff from the past to strengthen his appeal" she told him  
"When are you meeting again"

"2 weeks they need to over look some stuff and look over money his solicitor is going on like I've been scamming him" she said annoyed

"8 year con" he then said

"Your so helpful"  
"You ever think of restating the fact he is not the father so he doesn't have any rights and his plea is invalid as he can only be considered as a long term hmmm babysitter" he heard her giggle.

"That's mean he wasn't a baby sitter, he was a dad hes jus been an jackass now though"  
"Has he seen Misha since"  
"Only that time I told you about"

"Oh when you threatened him"  
"Make me sound aggressive" she then said innocently, he smiled  
"Bring up his fetish for young girls" he then told her

"Then I'll be being as bad as him" she told him  
"Bring up your relationship with him ask for his wife's opinion because that night they seemed very split" there was silence

"Your really cunning aren't you"  
"His reasons are wrong, if he actually wanted was best then he would do it another way."  
"I know"  
"When are you coming back"  
"Sometime next week why missing me" he asked

"Yeah" she replied and that made his heart to laps  
"Misha actually misses you"  
"Is that strange I'm lovable" he played she laughed

"Did mommy tell you that" she teased

"Now who's being mean"  
"Anyway no she just doesn't get attached so easily trust me I dated this guy for like 9 months was semi serious and she still didn't want to be left alone with him when I wasn't there"

"Interesting" he thought about some things to do with her.

"Am I keeping you from you shopping" he asked her  
"Not unless you want to" she replied simply  
"Buy me a welcome back present ill call you later" he told her

"Interesting" she repeated his phrase

"Have fun"  
"I always do" she replied and the phone clicked.

Michelle looked at Cole, she couldn't even imagine him with a baby, child whatever she just couldn't imagine him with a responsibility that wasn't himself. When troy told her the 'great' news she almost sunk at the thought of another woman. When he mentioned who it was she was shocked to say the least but then again she knew Cole always did go for drop dead gorgeous women where as his friend wasn't too picky. Troy was only to happy giving her the news he was still trying to blame him for their break up which was not fair because it wasn't the main reason. Troy seemed more than interested in this little twist and that worried her she knew how he could be when it came to certain things one being women the second being money. Cole was writing notes for his upcoming case, he was focused and content. She knew that Troy needed Cole more than Cole needed Troy and because Cole never realised, Troy had been having a pretty good ride so far it wasn't like he was bad person but he did bad things he got Cole into the worse possible situation then bailed on him then Cole put his own future on the line for him and how did her ex repay him. She shook her head at the manic stage in their lives that time round. Everything was ok now between them but she still knew Troy was trying to take advantage however she was confident that Cole was aware. This woman more specifically had a child with him and seemed to be having an effect on him, she over heard Troy moaning at him for not being a team player when they went out to the clubs which was strange because he was more than happy to fuck and go before. He had all these little phone calls during the day and messages during his meetings. He had not confirmed whether or not he was in a relationship with Phoebe Halliwell only that they had a daughter but Troy told her he was talking of love when they spoke. She watched all his unsatisfied and out lived relationships come to a drastic halt as soon as the word Love was apparent or further involvement on his half was required. How could he be talking of love now? She sighed and typed away on her computer. Some holiday she thought. Just like Troy she was going to look a little bit further into Phoebe Halliwell she wondered what her game was well whatever it was she was going to find out.

So Some New Characters To Add To the Mix

I wonder how they will all face off in the others presence.


	10. Hitting Home

Phoebe tucked Misha in, she fell asleep and she left her room turning off the light and closing the door

Phoebe tucked Misha in, she fell asleep and she left her room turning off the light and closing the door. She had agreed to let Jason reclaim his weekend stays because she didn't want to appear as unreasonable and difficult as he was making her out to be. She still didn't feel comfortable but she would have to give him the benefit of the doubt because she had dealt with desperate men before so she did understand where he was coming from but she also understood he was dirty. One thing that did make her happy was that Cole should be in town by now she had told him to call her when he was around. Prue& Piper had reminded her that apart from knowing he lived in New York and was a lawyer she knew next to nothing about him she had loved t he boy and knew him well but the man she was going to have great pleasure finding out. She undressed and slipped into her covers; reaching for a book she was reading which was on extremist people, after experience Jason's extreme actions she decided to do a segment on it for her show, she would get some couples maybe some families and see how they differ and connect with their extreme partners/relatives. She laughed to her self maybe she would ask Jason to appear just so that his side could be heard, set the record straight that he wasn't crazy just CRAZY.

Cole glanced at his watch, Troy had been lecturing him all before he left and was still sending him messages. He was so intent on meeting Phoebe it worried him, he knew his friend the way he worked so knowing that he was very interested in Phoebe didn't encourage him for their meeting. Besides he just wanted to enjoy getting to know her again and then some. He smiled to himself he felt really excited about them about her about being a dad. He talked to Misha on the phone a lot and he felt he was making good progress. Jason was a problem that was starting to annoy him. Phoebe had told him of how he was trying to use her past against her and even t o the point twisting her present into something irresponsible and dangerous. He knew men could be desperate but his motives were not at all genuine for Misha's well being. He had done some detailed research on Jason and his activities and found out some tarnishing facts about the college professor. He sat back in his seat and closed his eyes.

Jason sat at his desk with a glass of whisky, he was reading over some documents to do with his custody case. He knew that Misha would pick the fun loving parent over a sterner one. His wife was out of town visiting family he didn't wish to accompany her this time. He felt what was going on here was more important. For the most part Phoebe was going on as normal even more so she allowed him to have Misha on the weekends again and even though he would not tell her he was quite grateful for her co-operation. He had not heard much of Turners name apart from Misha mentioned him. He was still wondering exactly who she was talking to on the phone that day but seeing as she was not acting out of the ordinary he guessed it could have been no one important. _Do you say I love you to no one important_ a curious voice asked him. He sipped his whisky letting it burn in his chest. Dismissed the thought and continued his analysis.

He was slightly more worried about what his friend was getting himself into, If there was a custody case going on with his child then this Jason character didn't seem to have any qualms in going dirty to achieve his results which didn't look good for Troy or Cole in that matter if he decided to press on their storm breaker success. Troy frowned to himself; he knew Cole was smart probably one of the smartest people he knew but this woman seemed to be distracting that. He had nothing against her after all he had been married twice already and was only 27. Cole had skeletons they had skeletons in the closet and for this to run smoothly he needed to ensure that nothing brought them out. Not a child not a woman nothing. He picked up his phone and dialled.

She walked up to the door and knocked, she waited patiently before the door opened. The other woman rolled her eyes

"Your back" she said dryly

"I missed you to sweetie" Mel replied giving Phoebe a big hug. Phoebe groaned

"Argh what are you doing here" she asked her trying not to smile. Mel smiled and walked in

"Well seeing as I'm back from my holiday I thought why not pay my dearest best friend a visit" she then told her, Phoebe rolled her eyes again and walked through to the front room with her. They sat down  
"So how was it" she asked her, she smiled

"Fine Francis is really a romantic" she told her, Phoebe laughed

"He should be romancing his wife" she told her, Mel smiled

"Yeah well I'm so worth his romance"  
"I cant believe your still seeing him" Phoebe then said, she knew her friend didn't exactly understand why she would want to have an affair with a married man however she had done it herself so she had no argument.  
"Phoebe your not ethical so lets not try" she said sweetly, Phoebe smiled and the girls engaged in some small talk  
"Mel do you remember Cole Turner" she asked her seriously, Mel thought about this the name and then she smiled and evil little smile  
"Yeah poor thing got his heart broken by you and cried all the way to new york" she told her

"He's Misha's Dad"  
"Real dad" Mel shot her look and looked at her friend who was completely serious

"But Jason"  
"I know I kept it secret"  
"But I don't understand"  
"We bumped into each other a few months ago and well I guess I felt I needed to tell him and with everything with Jason it was only right"  
"Right babe what you did in the first place was far from right exactly what possessed you to do that"  
"Did he care" Mel asked quickly, she was shocked she remembered Cole he was quite a ladies man if she remembered correctly not that she would have minded. She did try her luck with him one time. She did remember her best friend was madly in love with him to say the least.

"Of course he cared, he wants a relationship with her"  
"Omg you does Mimi know about him" Phoebe nodded

"Omg why didn't you call he's like some high flying businessman lawyer whatever you want to call it"  
"How do you know" she then asked with interest, she smiled knowingly  
"Come on sweetie the guy was major attraction, I would recognise his face let alone name anywhere" Mel told her, Phoebe smiled a small smile then continued

"Well yeah cats out the bag  
"You're a bitch" she then said, Phoebe rolled her eyes once again at her knowing that was just their loving communication  
"Why"  
"You couldn't tell me"  
"I didn't tell anyone only Piper knew"  
"Soo" she moaned  
"Well you know now" she said like it made it all better. Mel thought about everything and couldn't really believe it then again her friend didn't leave any room for suspicion.  
"& What else happened what about Jason how does he feel, probably like a punk you played him" Mel then said with a slight admiration of her friend manipulating ways  
"I thought you lost it but no your still bad" Mel then said to Phoebe who looked at her like she was crazy  
"Mel I didn't plan this" she defended and Mel smirked  
"Oh whatever you just forgot to tell your ex boyfriend he's the father I mean come on Phoebe you know you could got hold of him if you tried" Mel then told her and her comment proved correct as Phoebe didn't respond then she sighed

"Anyway with all this 'you're a bad mother' bull from Jason I don't really know what's going to happen however I do just think I'm gonna win" she then said with a small smile

"Of course your going to win that old fogy can't party like us" Mel then said with a confident smile, Phoebe shot her a look  
"Yeah about that, try not to be too wild ok, I know Jason will just use it to frame me with something" Mel then laughed,  
"He so serious, I don't know what possessed you to jump into bed with him"  
"I'll answer that when you tell me the same thing about the Francis"  
"Stop being sensitive" Mel joked, Phoebe pulled an aggravated face and threw and got up to strangle her playfully. The women laughed and talked about everything that had been going on in their lives recently.

After a little drink up with Mel. Phoebe headed for bed; Misha wouldn't be home until tomorrow, Cole should be here by now she thought. She was half way getting dressed when she heard the front door, Mel. She walked downstairs mumbling things about her best friend to herself. She opened the door  
"What did you forget" she asked quickly, and then stopped when she saw who it was. He smiled

"Hey" he then said. She smiled  
"You didn't see a remotely drunk woman leaving this house did you" she asked him, he looked at her and shook his head no. she hugged him  
"Hey" she replied back. He hugged her back  
"Why what was you up to" he asked with a sly smile  
"Nothing" she replied sweetly as she walked back into her house.  
"I thought you were going to call" she asked.

"Yeah, phone died" he pulled a sad face that made her smile. As he held out his dead phone. He then crossed the space between them and kissed her.

"I missed you" he then said, she kissed him again  
"I missed you to" she told him, he smiled.

"What was you doing" he then said as they finally parted,  
"Umm I was just going to go to bed" she then told her

"Misha asleep" he asked her

"Probably but she isn't here Jason has her" she told him, she saw the confused expression on his face. Remembering she forgot to tell him of that small change  
"How did that happen" he asked her  
"I just decided its better to understanding" she told him,  
"Are you sure" he asked her, she smiled and then took his hand and walked up the stairs to her room  
"Yeah he wouldn't hurt her, he's harmless" she reassured him,  
"Sure he is" he said sarcastically. Then he observed her room, she moved between her bathroom and her closet  
"Nice room" he commented as he walked about, she didn't say anything, he picked up some magazines and then some books  
"Extremists" he asked with a amused smile, she smiled and walked to him  
"Yeah I was thinking of doing a show on them" she told him, opened the book to look inside the closed it when she wrapped her arms around him.  
"So how was your flight" she asked him. Then a secret smile came to his face and he wrapped his arms around her waist, and walked back towards her bed

"Ill tell you in the morning" was all she heard him say before he merged their bodies between her sheets.

"When's Catherine coming back" Misha asked her dad as he drove her home  
"Why did you miss her" he asked with a smile, Misha pulled a face

"Noo" she said and Jason laughed

"She'll be back next week ill tell her you was asking for her"  
"No don't" Misha eyes grew wide and that made him smile some more as he drove up to the house.  
"Anyway mom I think daddy is going to back soon mom was telling me"

"Oh really" he responded un interested. He turned in the driveway not noticing the other car parked on the side of the road. Turner didn't scare him he thought as he unloaded Misha's stuff from the car, the little girl jumped out the car and walked towards the front door, he followed not far behind.

"Well I kinda realised that I know next to nothing about your life" Phoebe then said turning in his arms to face him, looking into his eyes. He had a secret a wisp of mystery and it couldn't have made her more interested.  
"Hmmm" he replied as he looked at her just as carefully.

"Hmmm" she repeated

"Ok where do you want to start" he then asked her, she looked at him carefully knowing that he wouldn't just tell her like that, or would he.  
"You start with New York & I'll start with Misha" she told him, a cute smile curved the edge of his lips and he kissed her. She rolled on top of him and looked down on him, then she heard the door knock, she looked at the time. It was 9.30am.  
"Might be post" she then said, he lifted his head up and started to kiss her skin, and she smiled and ran her finger over a tattoo she never saw or paid attention to.  
"Hey where did you get this" she asked him he glanced over his shoulder to look at the hawk like spread wings spreading across the top of his shoulders, he looked backed and then answered

"Tattoo parlour you" he said, she rolled her eyes then continued

"Any more" she asked him, he sat up and extended his left arm, she saw it,  
"Where did you get that one" she asked him  
"Same place" he said, but she wasn't too sure, she had seen it before on a ex con that appeared on her show talking about how it changed his life. It may have been a minor detail to keep memory of but just seeing it on his forearm just reminded her of it instantly. He looked at her slightly differently; maybe he could tell that she wasn't convinced

"If that's your story" she said sweetly, but the tattoo was telling her otherwise, he laughed slightly and she heard the door go again and decided to go answer it.  
"Meet me downstairs its probably some fan mail or something that Elise is trying to punish me with" he looked at her confused then she realised he didn't actually know who her boss/manger was with this she got herself a robe as he made his way to the bathroom.

The front door opened and Misha burst through before he could do anything, she hugged her mom and Phoebe looked at him slight annoyance and something else that he couldn't place. She was wearing probably next to nothing underneath the small robe. Misha excitement faded and he stepped inside the house to put down her bags as she stepped back just watching him with suspicion.  
"Good Morning Miss Halliwell" he said smartly, she frowned

"You're early" she said sounding almost disappointed, Misha excitement grew and she let go of her mom and went towards the stairs. He almost froze when he looked up at who the little girl had gone too. The man standing half dressed in his daughters' home. No her home. Looked down at Misha and smiled while she gave him a hug.

"What's going on" he demanded tightly as he looked straight at Phoebe, she bit her lip like a small child being caught red handed.  
"Its none of your business" she then said coolly and looked at him. He felt the pang of jealousy seep into him, he looked at Cole who was now looking slightly confused, Misha was oblivious to any of the tension in the passage way. Phoebe turned and walked back towards Cole and Misha she said something about getting some breakfast and Misha took his hand and led him away. She turned back and then walked and he followed closing the door behind him with a thud.

"So did you miss me" Cole asked Misha, she smiled  
"A little bit" he pulled a shocked face which made her giggle

"Only a little bit" he asked pulling her into a hug, she squirmed and laughed

"Yeah maybe next time it will be more" she told him laughing, he smiled and let her go

"Ok I'll try much harder next time, how was your weekend"  
"Good" she stopped when she heard her father shouting, she looked nervously at Cole who picked up on her nervousness.  
"Why are they shouting" Misha asked him innocently, he took her hand holding it reassuringly

"Don't worry o.k.'s going to go see what's going on, when I come back we can make some breakfast ok" he told her, she accepted this and smiled a little

"Your not going to start shouting as well" she asked him he smiled  
"No its not good for my voice" he told her and winked. She smiled and hugged him he got up.  
"Oh what are they supposed to be" she asked quickly pointing to the tattoo on back and forearm  
"Ill tell you later" he left the room and walked to the living room where he could hear Jason ranting about something. He didn't actually know that Phoebe had not told him about their starting relationship but it was defiantly clear now, he had caught her off guard. He lingered by the front room doorway.

"You can't just jumpstart into a relationship" Jason told her he heard jealousy of a man.  
"I can do what I want I'm a grown woman" Phoebe told him angrily

"No your desperate" Jason snapped and he heard something clap then realising Phoebe had slapped Jason. He stepped in deciding that they had been in here long enough and if he didn't get it then he wouldn't.

"Give it up Jason" Cole told him, Phoebe looked at him anger disappearing for a second before she looked back at Jason probably wanting to ring his neck.

"Shut up, you, you come here on a whim and just decide to do things your way. I'll let you know that for 8" Cole waved the mans comment away cutting him off  
"That's not what this is about and you know it" Cole said daringly he knew what the guy was so mad about. His eyes bored into him and he took a step towards Cole.

Jason looked at Cole, who didn't know who he thought he was just standing there like he was in control. He examined him looking at his chiselled chest and dark eyes. Phoebe. He thought that's all he could think. So if he was like that she would he was once.  
"Don't make assumptions Mr Turner" he said firmly.  
"Don't cry like a baby then" he replied, Jason wanted to knock his lights out, Phoebe then stepped in between them, facing Cole asked him to back to Misha. He looked at her in disbelief but conceded. She pecked him on the lips and he took his steps back and left not without eyeing him until he was out of sight. She turned and looked at her stare evident

"You need to go, I appreciate your concern but I know what I'm doing ill talk to you later" Phoebe told him calmly.  
"Did you not listen to any of what I said about him that day"  
"Like I said I appreciate your concern" she repeated in a definite tone letting him know the conversation was over. He looked at. When did she become like this. He then moved closer to her. she looked at him in confusion.  
"Phoebe" he spoke softly

"Jason don't just don't…leave" she told him anticipating what he was about to do but he decided he didn't care and for some reason he just wanted to touch her lips again. He got swept in his moment and he felt his lips touch hers but they didn't stay much longer before another slap came to his face  
"Your disgusting" she said nastily.  
"Umm I'm going to go to my place & I'll talk to you later" Jason looked up smugly when he saw Cole looking confused like history repeating itself. He said his words so slowly. He went to speak again but Phoebe had already turned and went to his side.  
"Wait, he.this.its" she tried to think of something to say he could see it. Cole shrugged but that arrogant attitude seemed to be fainter. "  
"Ill talk you later yeah" he told and smiled slightly. Jason walked passed t hem quite happy with himself but didn't miss the brutal glare he got from Phoebe.  
"Bye Misha" he called out

"Bye" she called back he walked out to his car and sat there for a second.

Phoebe couldn't believe that just happened Cole was moving to the door as well. She took his hand and looked at him  
"He's"  
"He's in love with you" Cole told her. She looked at him in shock then she moved into him  
"I didn't kiss him" she told him truthfully. He looked at her, then he nodded  
"Ok" he said simply she didn't like the way he said ok  
"I'll see you later" He told her then he turned but he turned back and kissed her cheek she hugged him  
"Ok bye" she said slightly sad she didn't know whether or not he believed her or just said it for the sake of saying it. History wasn't repeating it self it never would. Jason would just have to deal with that. Was it possible that he still loved her? She blinked as she thought about this. It would explain his behaviour over the years. She walked to where Misha was playing with some toys.  
"Are they gone" Misha then asked her looking up at her blue eyes curious and wide.  
"Yeah" she said slowly as she settled beside her daughter.  
"Does that mean your Cole's girlfriend now" Misha asked her, she smirked at her daughter. Who always knew how to put her in a good mood without trying?

"I guess so" she told her, Misha smiled and giggled.

So everything's out in the open now finally

I only realised that I had more chapters for this story than I had actually uploaded so that's why there's a few more.

More coming.


End file.
